Things don't always go as planned
by XAbunaiX
Summary: There have been a lot of stories of Shuichi getting pregnant, because he is the ideal right? But what happens when its Yuki who's the one that ends up pregnant? Please give it a try and hope ya like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Well I was reading some fics of Shuichi getting pregnant and I thought how Yuki never ended up pregnant. I mean I can understand why, but I thought it would be fun to try Yuki being the one! I'm not sure how well this is gonna go, For all I know it may have seemed better in my head then written out, who knows? But its fun to try! And yes.. I know.. guys cannot get pregnant...but who says its not fun to pretend?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi and Yuki had been together a couple years now, Yuki finally being able to admit his true love for the pink haired boy. And of course, they did things that many couple did.

This resulting in one terrible morning that started it all...

Yuki woke up to look over at his lover for many years, coming to love him very much, even if he never told him that very often, When he started to feel sick.. very sick. He hopped out of bed and ran for the bathroom to throw up.

Shuichi woke to hearing this, very concerned. "Yuki, are you okay?" He asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"What do you think? I just threw up!" He shouted walking back into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed. "But I think I'm okay now.."

The next morning things were no different, he would get up feeling sick and have to make a run to the bathroom.

"Yuki!" Shuichi hollered. "I'm getting concerned! Lets go to the doctor! What if you have the flu.. or.. your dying!" He began to panic.

"I'm NOT dying you freak!"

"But I'm worried Yuki! PLEASE can we go to the doctor! Just see if your okay!" He pouted doing the best pout he could manage, being very good, as it were.

"Fine.." Yuki sighed. "If you'll just be quiet! I don't need a headache this early in the morning!"

"Yay!"

"But only if I'm not better by tomorrow okay?"

"Okay.."

--------

So of course the next morning wasn't any better.. The same thing happened when he awoke and was now even happening a bit during the day at the sight of something unpleasant, resulting in making his stomach upset.

When they arrived at the doctors they told him, or rather Shuichi rambled on about his symptoms, even little things as when he would sneeze.

"Well Mr. Eiri, it seems like nothing big, maybe you may have eaten something to upset your stomach. In fact the only thing that it would sound like would be pregnancy, and you and I both know thats not the situation here... I would get lots of sleep, try not to be so stressed until your feeling better, and if your not better by next week or so come and see me again."

"Alright..." Yuki turned to Shuichi, "I told you it was nothing serious!"

Shuichi whimpered a bit. "I was just worried about you!"

"Yea, I know.."

------------------------------------------------

On their way home Shuichi asked, "Yuki... do ya think your pregnant...?

"No..."

"Why not.. you can't just rule it out! I mean you and I both know we have ALOT of sex! Why isn't it possible?"

"Cause men can't get pregnant..."

"But what if they can? Cause maybe two men have never loved each other enough to make it work huh? And we do!"

"No...they can't Shuichi.."

"But Yuki! Wouldn't it be so great if we did have a baby!"

"No... especially if it would be me giving birth to it! Now just drop it already!"

"But Yuki-"

"Drop it"

"Fine.."

---

The same thing however went on for the next week, each morning when Yuki would awaken. Shuichi came up with a plan, convinced that somehow his lover was carrying his child, even if he himself thought it may just be wishful thinking...

He went to the nearest drugstore and picked up a pregnancy test after shuffling through them, not sure which one to take, when finally deciding on the one with the most flowers on it, thinking how his Yuki deserved only the best!

Then while walking home, he tried to figure out how he would get Yuki to use it, knowing his lover would never agree to it. 'Hmm.. Maybe he could sneak up on Yuki while he used the restroom.. that could work.. but he would know Shuichi was there!'

When he arrived home he still wasn't sure on what he was going to do so he decided at first he would just bring it up, maybe Yuki would do it for the heck of it right? Probley not, but it was worth a try..

----

"No way in hell!" Yuki shouted when Shuichi made his proposal. "Why the hell would I do that! I am not pregnant! Stop getting idea's into your head! I should have known you would let anything the doctor say get to your head!"

"But Yuki! What will it hurt just to try it! If your so sure it will come out negative then why not..."

"A pregnancy test if for women.. not men! I wouldn't have ever even imagined using one!"

"Yuki.. Don't let your pride get in the way! Just try it! Please? For me?"

"..No..."

"I'll do anything you want.. for the next month! I'll be your sex slave!"

"No."

"Then I'll-"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so..."

So Shuichi decided on his earlier plan, sneaking in on Yuki while he was using the bathroom.

After his begging he went into the bathroom and hid behind the toilet, not sure how long he would have to wait. After waiting for a good hour thoughYuki finally went in. And Shuichi got what he wanted, jumping out from behind the toilet.

"Ha! See now that wasn't so hard!"

"Shuichi!" Yuki fumed.

"Lets just see how it goes okay? If it turns out negative and all then I'll say I'm sorry and do whatever you want! Well.. no matter what it says I'll do whatever you want."

"Good.. now get out of here..."

"But don't you wanna see what it says?"

"No, because I already know what its going to say!" And with that he stormed off heading to work on his lastest novel.

After 10 minutes of peace and quiet when Yuki was finally beginning to calm down, Shuichi barged into the room eyes wide.

"What the hells the matter with you?" Yuki asked. nearing the end of his patience.

"W-w-well..It t-turned out blue..."

"And..?"

"Yuki! Blue means it was positive! Were gonna have a baby!"

Yuki flushed. "What?"

"When it turns blue.. it means your pregnant..see it says it right here on the box! "

And with that, Yuki fainted


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Yay! A new chapter! I hope this fics going okay.. if not, Im having fun writing it anyway! Thanks for my first couple of reveiws! That always makes it worth it.. Oh! And what I didn't say in the first chapter... the disclaimer.. so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation...who would have thought?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yuki woke up a good ten minutes later after fainting, and looked up to find a sobbing Shuichi hovering over him.

"Quit hovering over me..." He rubbed his head sitting up.

"Are you okay Yuki! Did you hit your head? Do you need anything?" Shuichi blubberd.

"No..I'm fine... I'm... going back to bed." He said slightly stunned, getting up and walking past the blubbering pink haired boy.

--

After a good hour Shuichi decided it was time to check up on his lover. Silently as possible he walked into the room seeing Yuki lying in bed with a pillow over his head.

"Yuki...?"

"Go away..."

"But Yuki!"

"No! This is your fault!"

"But... I didnt mean to! I can't help the fact that because I love you so much and my sperm decided to grace us with a baby!"

"Freak. And why does it have to be me! Why can't you be the one to carry it! I dont want to be the one! I mean your the more feminine one! If this would have happend anyone would have figured it would be you!" Yuki pouted into the pillow.

"Maybe.. you'd be the better.. um.. mommy? Besides! I have to keep my figure and what not to perform on stage!"

"rrrr..." Yuki grumbled.

"Yuki.." Shuichi crawled onto the bed. "Can I get you anything..? Can I do anything for you?"

"Yea..go away..."

"But but Yuki! I wanna be here for you!"

"Good! Ten be here for me in a differant room! I'm blaming you for this so I'll be mad at you for it!"

"Will you ever forgive me? What if I found a way to take the baby and put it in me?"

"I would rather kill it..."

"Yuki! You'd kill our baby! How could you!" Shuichi started to sob.

Yuki grumbled some more. "Fine fine! I wouldn't do that okay! Just be quiet!" Yuki yelled even though in truth, He wasn't just trying to shut the brat up, but also because he hated to hear his love cry.

"Okay." Shuichi sniffed.

Yuki took the pillow off his head.. eyes actually red from crying. Then.. threw it at Shuichi.

"Yuki!" Shuichi huffed.

"Be quiet and come here..."

"O-okay" Shuichi crawled over into Yuki's outstreched arms.

Yuki snuggled into him with a slight sob.

"I don't like this... but it's somthing I can learn to live with...and who knows... maybe like." He said then letting go of Shuichi so he could pull out a cigarette and light it.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay good! Then for our babys sake.. you can't smoke until it's born.." he said pulling the cigarette out of Yuki's mouth. "It's for health reasons! We don't want anything wrong with it!"

"What! forget it then! I take it back!"

"But Yuki!"

"Fine.. I'll try..." He said knowing he would sneak one whenever the younger boy was at work or, well anywhere.

"Yay!"

"Now leave.. I have a headache. I'm going to bed."

"Want me to join you?"

"Nope."

And with that Shuichi walked out of his room with a slight smile, knowing that, in the long run things would be just fine.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so i hope that was alright! I know it's really short but I thought it would be nice to end it there and its really late.. but.. thats just an excuse.. oh well I just really wanted to get another chapter up! So thats what I did. Well anyway please leave a review! I really appreciate em! Even if it's a flame.. but make sure it's constuctive! And if not.. well theres nothing I can do about that now can I?


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya once again! Okay let's hope I can make this chapter longer.. I have a hard time.. with paragraphs and chapters and what not..so I'll try my best!

And oh! I was thinking about how I haven't really had anyone but Yuki and Shuichi in the fic so far.. and was almost just gonna keep going with that cause i hadn't even thought about it!... in fact I had part of the chapter written already.. so im changing it! Just thought I would let you guys know.. even though it probley didn't matter anyways...cause you never would have known.. but oh well

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki opened his eyes after his nap, it now being well past dark. He sat up shaking his head a bit, deciding he should probley go check on Shuichi knowing he would get worried soon and would want to see him. He got up and walked into each of the rooms finding the pink haired boy to be no where in sight. Then realization struck when he noticed he hadn't checked the kitchen yet! "That brat better not be in the kitchen!" He said to himself. "He can't cook worth anything!"

He went to the kitchen as fast as he could, but at a steady pace, having just woken up and all, to see Shuichi mixing something in a pot. 'Hmm.. nothing seems to be burning.'

"Shuichi.. what have I told you about cooking..oh Hiro's here.. never mind.

Shuichi smiled at Yuki and ran to him, clinging tightly. "I just thought it would be nice if I had dinner waiting for you when you got up! So i called Hiro to come and make it."

"Oh.. okay. As long as you don't do more than stir anything."

"I know I know.. Oh, and just so you know, we aren't making anything much, just spaghetti." He then leaned in and whispered to Yuki, "And don't worry, I haven't told him..yet. He thinks he's here just because you're sick."

Yuki whispered back. "Hmm..good, but how about, we don't tell him or any of them!"

"But Yuki! Their our friends! They have to know!"

"No, their not our friends, their your friends!"

"Either way I want them to know I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Alright just don't tell them yet. I still can't stand the thought of it!" He hissed.

"Okay, and besides I wanna make sure their all together!"

"Great.." he replied sarcastically.

-------------------------------------

A week later they, or rather Shuichi, had invited everyone over to their place. And of course the room was filled with the voices of everyone wondering what it could possibly be about.

Not having to wait long, as Shuichi of course was very impatient to get the news out, he stood on the table, Yuki paled a bit at this knowing it was coming out soon and hid is face in his hands.

"Attention! I want everyone's attention please! Me and Yuki have an announcement to make!"

Yuki groaned.

"Well, me and Yuki, we're going to have a baby!"

"..."

"As in adopt?" Hiro asked.

"Nope! My lover Yuki here is pregnant!"

No one said a word.

"He is he is! Tell them Yuki!"

Everyone of course turned to him, much to his dismay.

He slowly nodded, head still in his hands.

After a few minutes of silence Hiro stood up. "Well then, we should celebrate right?" He started to clap and eventually everyone joined in still slightly puzzled.

Shuichi of course smiled at the applause. He hopped off the table. "See Yuki! We have everyone with us in this!"

"Uh..huh.."

"Yay yay! A baby!" Shouted Ryuichi "Can i hold it when it's born Shuichi! Can I can I?"

"Of course you can Ryuichi! But you have to be careful!" Shuichi nodded acting like a know it all on a matter he knew very little about.

"Of course I will!"

"I just have one question." Mika spoke up. "I wanna know exactly how it was possible for Shuichi to get my brother pregnant."

Shuichi blinked. "Um.. well we don't know how it's possible! It just kinda happened! And we know for sure cause we used a pregnancy test, and hes been having morning sickness and-"

"Shuichi! Shut.The.Hell.Up!" Yuki shouted bright red. "Don't say anything about that stuff!"

"Oh..sorry Yuki, I didn't mean too! Honest! I just-"

"Okay..it's fine.."

"Okay..." He whimpered.

"Well" Tohma declared. "I think we should all go out for drinks! My treat."

"Oh! But Tohma! Yuki can't have anything with alcohol in it! For the baby!" Shuichi practically whined.

"Damn" Yuki muttered under his breath. It was just what he needed too!

--------------------------

A month later, Yuki was now into his third month of pregnancy. It was alot better in many ways, the shock of it all was starting to ware off and all Yuki's morning sickness was gone. But still, our much beloved writer was cranky. Even more than normal. Every sound Shuichi would make would get on the writers nerves. Shuichi knew this all would come with the pregnancy and it was not Yuki himself being able to control it, so he could live with it.

He poked at Yuki's stomach. "Aww! Yuki!" 'Poke' 'Poke'. "Your getting a little tummy now!" He snuggled into Yuki's stomach a bit.

"Get away...your going to kill it. Or worse, get your happy-go-lucky attitude into it's brain. Besides.. I don't like you calling me fat.." He pouted a bit, being over emotional.

"Aww.. Yuki! I wasn't calling you fat! You would never be! You just have a cute little baby growing inside you!"

"Gross.."

"Gross? How can you call something I put inside your stomach with my very own manhood gross!"

"..Well that fact for one is gross in itself..."

"But Yuki! How can you say that! After all we've been through together! It was never gross before!"

"Well it is now! Besides, pretty soon you won't care what I say anyway! When my stomach gets bigger I'll be ugly and you won't want me anymore!" Yuki's eyes started to water.

Shuichi's eyes got big. "Why wouldn't I want you! I love you Yuki! I don't care how you look! Besides I think you could only look even better with my baby growing inside you!"

"OH! So I don't look good NOW huh? Fine then! I'll just eat everything and get fat for you!"

"That's not what I meant Yuki!"

Yuki, about to make another ridiculous comment stopped himself at the realization of exactly what he was saying.

"Erg.. I know that's not what you meant you damn brat..I..sorry. I don't know whats gotten into me.."

"It okay Yuki! I forgive you! That's just the baby making you act so emotional! And I'm sorry! Maybe I worded it wrong and-"

"Don't even bother. Just be quiet."

Shuichi snuggled into him more and nodded.

"Shuichi, I don't know how me and you are gonna make it through these next few months.. "

"Yuki..We will! Cause we love each other!"

"Yea.. okay..." Was his gruff reply, knowing it would some how work out like Shuichi had said.

Yuki and Shuichi are gonna be in for some tough times, Shuichi already over emotional as is, and Yuki is well on his way, it's gonna be a hectic few months.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I hope that's a little longer! But.. I know that had to be a pretty boring chapter..sorry! I just hope I'll do better on the others! I see why I avoided having more characters in it, it makes it hard for me, for some reason. And it's hard to have Yuki act, well whiney and what not! I like him gruff! Or well maybe that's not the word I'm looking for..oh well! So I am sorry but please bear with me! And please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya once again! I'm sorry that all the chapters tend to be short! And I want to say thank you guys again for all my reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki who was now into his fifth month of pregnancy was typing away on his lab top trying to make his deadline. "That damn bitch! She can't even give me extended time! And I'm pregnant for god sake!"

Shuichi hearing this in the next room thought for a moment and had a brilliant idea! Well.. at least what HE thought would be a brilliant idea..

He snuck over to the phone to make a few calls.

----------

A week or so later Yuki was lying in bed while Shuichi was out doing some shopping, well, that was what he claimed he was doing. Yuki had no idea what he was up to. It seemed for the past week he had been sneaking around all the time, making phone calls in the middle of the night, Yuki was getting curious! Not to mention slightly worried!

A moment later the door bell rang, taking Yuki away from his thoughts. He groaned at the thought of getting up. His back was hurting, his sides were aching, his feet, neck, shoulders, well, everything! Just when he decided to ignore the ringing and just lay there, deciding it was something he wouldn't care about any ways, it rang again..and again.. then repeatedly.

"Damn.."

He got up and kind of hobbled to the door. "What the hell do you-"

"Surprise Yuki!" A whole group of people Yuki could have cared less about seeing, and would be happy never to again stood at his door.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Shuichi stepped past them to get to Yuki. "Well.. I decided it would be fun for all of us to throw a baby shower for you!"

"A..baby shower...?"

"Yep!"

"Out! Everybody get out of my house! Now!"

"But Yuki!" Shuichi whined. "How can you say that! This is for you!"

"Then if it's for me I want them all to leave, Now!"

"Yuki please! They all have presents and.. theres food. and we've been planning this for over a week!"

"Fine.. but I get to stay in my room the whole time.."

Before anyone could say anything else they all walked past him into the house.

"Come on Yuki!" Shuichi said. "It'll be fun!"

"Erg..if you say so.."

Shuichi had made many games up for them all to play, none of which Yuki joined. He would just lounge on the couch either watching from the corner of his eye or just plain ignoring it all.

"Time for presents!" Shuichi shouted, bringing Yuki's attention to him.

Yuki groaned.

"Here open this one first! This on is from Mika!" He handed it to Yuki.

Thinking it wouldn't be anything to bad being from his sister and all, he opened it. His eyes went wide before he dropped it. "What in the hell it that thing, my god!"

Mika smiled a bit. "Well I figured since your actually a guy, and you couldn't actually breast feed, that maybe you would want to be able to! Their fake breasts that feel real and you can put the milk formula inside and wear it just like a women can!"

He stared at her, shocked. "That's it! I want everyone out of my house!"

"But Yuki!" Shuichi whined.

"And I am not a women! Not even close! Don't anyone think I am!" He nearly had tears in his eyes.

"They haven't all given their presents!" Pouted Shuichi.

"They can leave them here and we..you will look through them later!" He got up went into his and Shuichi's room and slammed the door locking it, feeling embarrassed by himself for what he had said and having practically cried in front of everyone. Why would he let such a thing get to him? That wasn't how he was!

Mika shrugged. "Okay, I knew it was a long shot, but I heard it's good for the baby to breast feed!"

"Thanks Mika. Besides it's the thought that counts!"

"Well maybe you can use it, who knows." She smiled a bit at the thought.

"Erm, maybe."

"Well." Tohma declared. "I guess we should all be get going."

"But-"

"Shuichi, I'm sure even though Yuki doesn't admit it, he would want you to comfort him... or something."

Shuichi smiled. "Yea, I guess your right. Thanks for coming everybody!"

They all said their good byes before Shuichi went to Yuki's door and knocked. "Yuki?"

"Go away..."

"Come on Yuki! Please?"

"No..."

"Yuki, come on, unlock the door!"

"Nope."

"I have.. a cigarette!"

"Your lying brat."

"So..?"

"Fine.." He got up and walked over to the door and unlocked it. "What do you want?"

Shuichi jumped to the floor and grabbed his legs and held on. "You."

"Fine, but let me go back and lay down.. then you can have me...at a distance."

Shuichi let go of his legs and got up and they walked over to the bed and laid down with Shuichi cuddling up to Yuki.

"I said at a distance!" He said not really minding it at all, but making a comment anyway.

"I'm sorry tonight was so terrible. I just wanted you to have fun and lighten up a bit! And it would be good for the baby too!"

"Yea, I know."

"Yea."

"Hey Shuichi, I know a way to lighten me up a bit. Care to hear?"

"Sure!" He hopped up excited.

Yuki rolled his eyes and dragged him back down and started to kiss him. Shuichi knew exactly what he was talking about and was happy to "lighten" him up.

-----------------------------------------

Later that night after their fun, Yuki felt his stomach rumble. "Hey, Shuichi, do we have any..uh ice cream..?"

"No I finished it off yesterday, why?"

"Cause I feel like having some..In fact I REALLY want some."

"You want..ice cream? really?"

"Yea..strawberry.."

"Really? Aww!"

"Why the hell are you saying that!"

"Because!"

"Because why!"

"Well, it seems unlike you!"

"Whatever, just go get me some!"

"But it's 11 PM already!"

"I don't care!" He started to whine without thinking. I wont be able to sleep without it! Please um..Shu-baby!"

Shuichi's eyes went wide tearing up. "Did you just call me Shu-baby? Of course I'll go! Anything for my Yuki!" He started to drool.

"Yea, great..thanks." He pushed Shuichi's face away before he was drooled on. And Shuichi left for the store.

----

A half hour later he came back with a gallon on strawberry ice cream. "Here Yuki! See! I bought you some strawberry ice cream! A while gallon! None of the stores around here were open but I found a gas station a mile away! I ran the whole way for you!"

"Oh..thanks... but I'm not really in the mood now."

"Oh..O-okay Yuki...um.. that's fine, I'll just put this in the freezer then..." He started to trot off to the freezer.

"Hey Shuichi, I don't suppose you happen to have any pocky?"

"But you hate pocky!"

"I know, but I really want some!"

Shuichi looked as though he were about to cry.

"Naw, it's okay Shuichi, don't worry about it."

"You sure? Cause if you want, I can get it for you!"

"...Are you trying to make it seem like I don't know what I want?"

"Uh.. no! No Yuki! Never!"

Yuki put a hand to his face then motioned for Shuichi to come over.

"I don't know what keeps getting in to me! I start acting crazy and don't even think about it! I hate myself! I can't belive I'm acting the way I am!"

"No It's okay Yuki! I know it's just because the baby's making you emotional!"

"Yea...I guess."

Shuichi snuggled into him.

"Hey brat, I'll take some of that ice cream now."

"Okay! I'll go get us some!" He hopped up and ran into the kitchen to go get each of them a bowl.

"Damn." Yuki said once Shuichi had left room. "And I really wanted that Pocky too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! another chapter done! I hope this one's a little longer, and maybe better. I'm sorry it took a few days to update! I've been busier than I thought I would be. Not to mention I had written half this chapter at a friends house and had to get her to send it to me! And I love her very much! And.. no I didn't say that just cause I know she's gonna read this...never!

So anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter okay. I hope it wasn't to bad! I'm just always afraid its not gonna be very good. But I guess as long as it's fun to write Oh! And please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya! Okay so chapter 5! Im sorry I know im taking days to post now ,I'm having a little trouble but..nothing to bad I guess.. I'll figure it out somehow! But if you have any ideas I would love the help!

A few weeks later Yuki woke up to see Shuichi looking through a magazine beside him. This normally wouldnt be somthing Yuki would bother himslef with but Shuichi was looking very serious.

"Hey brat, what are you doing? He sat up and leaned over Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yuki! We havn't even gone to see a doctor!"

"Yes we have, when I was throwing up.."

"Well yes! But he didn't know you were pregnant then! He just said it was nothing! And since then we have just ignored any medical help! What if somthing's wrong! Not to mention when it's time for the baby! It's already nearly month six! Yuki, we need to see a doctor!"

"Shuichi, we've been fine so far, besides when the time comes I'll just walk in and it'll go from there. I don't wanna bother myself with doctors...not to mention if this got out the media will go crazy!"

"We have too! We need to make sure you and the baby are okay! And we can have ways to keep it form the media, not to mention no one would belive it anyway." He held up the magazine. " And see! When you come closer to when it's time for the baby, things will get harder for you! And you'll have to see a doctor! You can get certain sicknesses, and things like.. hemroids!"

"Hemroids! Ack! Why the hell does that happen!"

"I don't know.. but see! Things like that! This mothering magazine says alot of things! PLEASE!" He pleaded eyes watering.

"Fine.. but I can tell you we're gonna be fine!" He kind of groaned and laid back down while Shuichi hurdily made a phone call to the doctors office."

The next day they went to the doctors office, Shuichi having made Yuki dress warmly, in fact, had him bundle up, after of course, an hour of pleading, begging and crying on Shuichi's part, being in an over worried state since he read the article, even though it was barely fall weather outside.

After walking in Yuki of course shredded off the jacket and sweater and gloves Shuichi had forced on him.

Shuichi ran up to the counter to report they were there and sat down next to Yuki in the waiting room.

"Yuki, they want you to fill out these forms."

"Why?"

"Because you havn't done them for this year!"

"You do it."

"But.."

"Fine.. give me a pen."

Yuki spent a good 10 minutes filling out the form they needed and then brought it up to the counter.

"Thankyou, the nurse will call you in a few minutes."

"Right.." Yuki sat back down.

"Well!"

"Well what? What the hell are you so excited for?"

"Well, I mean what did she say?"

"...just that I would be called in by a nurse in a few minutes.."

"Oh..okay!"

A few minutes or so later the nurse came out a side door. "Mr. Eiri?"

Yuki sighed, got up and made his way to the nurse, Shuichi close at his heels.

The nurse went through the normal procedures of weighing him, taking blood pressure and all, each little thing slightly getting on Yuki's nerves.

When she was done she went to leave the room. "The doctor will see you soon."

"Thankyou!" Shuichi practiacally yelled getting excited. He then looked around the room for any magazines or anything while they waited.

"Oh Yuki look! It's that magazine i was looking at yesterday!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Oh! and here's another mothering one!"

"Yep..."

"Wanna read em?"

"Nope.."

"Please! Oh! Hi Doc.!"

The doctor walked into the room with a smile. He then sat down across from Yuki, while Shuichi hopped up onto the examination table.

He looked Yuki over. You've definatly gained weight...When i said you might be pregnant, I was only joking..."

Shuichi hopped of the table and went right beside Yuki. "Yea, but isn't it great! It turned out to be true!"

The doctor nodded a bit, not completly sure about this or not. "Have you not been seen by a doctor so far?"

"Nope!" Shuichi said before Yuki could answer anything, not that he minded.

"Alright..well Mr. Eiri could you get onto the examination table for me?"

Yuki kinda glared at the doctor.

"What are you gonna do...?"

"Just take a look at your stomach, and feel the outside for now."

"That damn well better be all that you feel."

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined.

Yuki rolled his eyes and kinda struggled to "hop" onto the table. "Happy?"

The doctor nodded. "quite."

He layed Yuki down and ran his hands across his stomach making sure everything felt right.

"Would you mind if we had an ultrasound?

"What the hells that?" Yuki said, absolutly hating every minute of this. Shuichi owed him big time for this.

The doctor sighed. "It's where I look at the baby and the picture appears on that T.V." He pointed to it.

Yuki looked surprised more than annoyed at that moment. "You can do that?"

"Of course."

Shuichi started to jump up and down. "Oh! I wanna see I wanna see! Yuki please? Can we see our baby?"

He thought for a moment. "Why not."

"YAY!"

The doctor took out a few things and started to apply the gel needed. "This is gonna be cold."

Yuki kinda sqeeked at the coldness. Shuichi adored it.

The baby came on the screen.

" Look Yuki look! It's our baby!"

"I see Shuichi." He smiled happier than he thought he would be.

The doctore smiled watching the two of them. "Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

"Yes!" Shuichi yelled while at the same time Yuki said, "No."

Shuichi blinked and looked over at Yuki. "No?"

"Erm, well I um.. I kinda want to wait, and uh, have it a surprise." He said, embarressed.

"Shuichi however smirked bigger than ever. "Okay Yuki, we can have it a surprise!"

The doctor nodded. "That's very common."

Before they left, the doctor did a few more check-ups on things and made sure everything was okay, with much protesting from Yuki.

When they walked out the door and got to the car Yuki pinned Shuichi to it. "You owe me for this brat." He licked his lips and had a glint in his eye.

Shuichi blinked for second then smiled. "Of course Yuki, I'm all yours when we get home!"

Yuki smiled as well. "Good."

And with that thet got into the car and drove home, both with a happy feeling in their hearts.

Okay so the ending may have been a bit, I dont know.. dorky? Oh well. Anyway's sorry for the shorter chapter, again. I only work 3 days this next week though so I should have some more time! So anyways I'm having trouble decideing what gender to make the baby! What do you guys think it should be? Anyways please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! Okay first of all I wanted to apologize, in my last chapter a few of you who read it right away,

when I had the doctor look at Yuki's baby, well Ioriginally typed, Mammogram, but it's really called an ultrasound. Only a few of you read this cause when a lovely reviewer told me, I typed it wrong I just went a head a re-posted the whole chapter! Cause of what a mammogram really is And the thing is i knew the right name for it.. don't know what I was thinking.

And heh, you guys know of the alert list? Where it sends you a notice or something when a new chapter is posted of a certain story? Well, before when i saw that, in fact for 2-3 years, I thought it was something else. I thought it was when someone put an alert on your story..saying it was bad.. or something along those lines, and I never botherd to check it out. And when i saw I had 9 or so that have my story on alert I was about to cry! Cause I thought it was bad.. heh. So anyway I just thought i would tell you guys that

A week or so later Shuichi was in the kitchen preparing him and Yuki each a bowl of cereal for breakfast, that being one of the only things Yuki allowed Shuichi to make. When it was all together he walked to his and Yuki's room to tell him breakfast was ready when he heard kind of a grunting noise coming from it, one you would here coming from an animal trying to get loose or something.

"Yuki?" He pushed the door open.

"Damn it!" Came Yuki's reply. He sat down, pants half on.

"Yuki, whats wrong?"

"I can't get these damn pants around my stomach! We just bought them 3 weeks ago! And their sweat pants even!

Shuichi couldn't help but giggle as he made his way over to Yuki.

"Whats so damned funny brat?"

"Nothing" Shuichi said, continuing to smile.

Yuki sighed.

"I have an idea!" Shuichi blurted suddenly.

Yuki jumped, not expecting it.

"We should go shopping Yuki! Please! Wouldn't it be so much fun to go shopping together?"

"No."

"But Yuki! We could go pick out things that would look great on you and the baby!"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

So of course an hour later, they were on their way to a department store, Shuichi once again, getting his way.

When they pulled up to the store Shuichi jumped out before Yuki came to a complete stop.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me stop the damn car first!"

"Oh...Sorry Yuki! I'm just really excited!"

"Yea.. I can tell..."

They walked in the store, a few people giving them a second look thinking they recognized them but none acting upon their suspicions.

"Look over there!" Shuichi pointed. "It's the maternity section!"

"There is no way I'm buying a thing from there, not to mention half that crap is pink!"

"So?"

"So theres no way in hell I'm gonna wear any of it! Let me just get a bunch of sweat pants! Their cheap and will fit for a while.."

"But...we could get something that looks good on you! Cause.. in the maternity section it's made to fit well with elastic around the waist!

"But it's all girl clothes!"

"Fine, lets go get sweat pants, but can we at least try on shirts?"

"Alright, one or two..."

"Yay!" Shuichi ran to the section with mens shirts in it Yuki trailing behind feeling a huge headache coming on.

Before the day was over Shuichi had convinced Yuki to try on at least 15 different shirts and even a few pairs of jeans. The jeans came from the maternity section.

Shuichi walked out with a big bag full of items at the days end, some of which Yuki was never going to wear but agreed to get so Shuichi would stop begging.

When they got home Yuki let out a sigh of relief taking off the last fitting pants he had before shopping, it being a tight fit as it were. And he was tired.

"Hey brat, I'm going to bed."

"Alright Yuki, do you want me to wake you up any certain time?"

"Yea, after that damned editor of mine comes, tell her I'm asleep and you wont wake me, then when she leaves come and get me."

"Alright..."

Yuki went into their room and shut the door feeling very worn out from all that moving. As he laid down he put a hand top his stomach and paused. His eyes went wide. Was that.. what he thought it was?

Without a thought he yelled for Shuichi. "Shuichi! Come in here!"

Shuichi ran into the room wondering why Yuki sounded a bit off and maybe even a little shaky.

"Whats wrong Yuki?"

"Feel this."

"Your stomach?"

"Yes! Just do it!"

So Shuichi got onto the bed and put his hand to Yuki's stomach. He placed a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling for you freak?"

"Yuki! It's our baby! It's kicking! I can feel it!" He snuggled into Yuki's stomach.

Yuki smiled as well. "Yea, I can feel it too." He said putting his hand back on his stomach.

They laid there for a bit like that when Yuki fell asleep. Shuichi smiled again when he looked at Yuki lying there, hand on his bloated stomach that was their baby's home. He just wanted to ravish Yuki in his sleep! He couldn't take it! But he knew it wouldn't be the best thing to do so he got up and walked out of the room to try and find something to occupy himself with.

About 2 hours later Shuichi walked into their room to wake up Yuki. He gave him a kiss, then kept giving him kissing until he woke up.

Yuki's eyes finally opened and he looked at his young lover.

"Ugh, gross.. stop that." He said not really meaning it. "What do you want?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You told me to wake you up after your editor left.

"Oh, right. What did she say?"

"Um.. I'm not exactly sure, alot of things, about how your gonna be the death of her, late for deadlines, needing to quit slacking. Alot of things like that, I stopped listening after the first 15 minutes or so."

Yuki nodded. "Sounds like her."

Shuichi laid down next to him and cuddled up to him.

"Yuki, I've been bored! Wanna play a game?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I don't want to, simple as that."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"Fine, will you watch a movie with me?"

Yuki sighed. "What movie?"

"Um... Whatever movie you want!"

He thought about that for a moment then nodded. "Alright. But whatever I pick you have to watch!"

"I will I will!"

He got up slowly and made his way to the living room thinking of all the possible horror movies he could pick but then decided against scaring his poor lover and decided to pick one Shuichi would enjoy as well.

Okay so that wasn't the greatest, I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next one better. Seems like I'm saying that alot huh? Just how I feel

Anyways I'm still not sure of what the gender of the baby will be but I'll figure something out. Me and my friend went over the statistics and with two males fathering, both having an XY chromosome it would be 50 of a boy, 25 female and well 25 of.. and YY and thats not possible. Its would be some freak, or a super manly..guy? Who knows, But then again none of this really can happen anyway so why use science? Oh! and when I do know, I'm not telling not till it's born anyway! Or.. maybe.. I should just be evil and make it end bad.. naw, i could never do that! But I'm still open for suggestions on what it should be! And other suggestions on the story itself!

Anyways please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya! I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Also I wanted to thank Angel-Yunalesca for the main idea of this chapter. She gave me a suggestion and I liked the idea alot So give her the credit!

Yuki was now into his 8th month of pregnancy and him and Shuichi were enjoying a relaxing saturday at home just laying around. Yuki himself was starting to doze of a bit being pregnant and all causes it to take alot out of you.

Then there was a knock at the door and immediately

after it rang.

Yuki groaned, not wanting to see anyone today.

"Don't worry Yuki! I'll get it! Just stay there and rest!" Shuichi hopped up.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on getting up, they could stay out there all day for all I care."

"But you don't even know who it is!"

"No one important that's for sure."

The door bell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Shuichi shouted and then went to the door to open it and Tatsuha jumped in.

"Hey Shuichi! Hi bro!" He said looking in and seeing Yuki.

"Oh! Hi Tatsuha!" Shuichi said happily.

"Oh great..What the hell are you doing here?" Yuki said aggrivated at his day being interrupted.

"What? Can't a guy visit his older brother when he's pregnant?"

"No."

"Anyways! The reason I'm here is cause I came across this article in the newspaper!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "And what could this article be about to get you to come all the way over here now hm?"

Shuichi came back over to sit on the couch with Yuki.

"Well i decided, since you were already in your 8th month that you and Shuichi should go to birthing classes! See! I have this whole pamphlet on it right here!"

Shuichi's eyes went wide with excitement.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Yuki shouted.

Shuichi jumped up. "Oh Yuki! It would be so great! Me and you in birthing classes! And it would be good for the baby! Not to mention we could learn somthing! Oh please Yuki!"

"I am not going! No matter what anyone says." He put his arms over his chest in a cute way only our Yuki could muster.

"But we would be doing it together!"

"That's part of the reason why I don't wanna go you freak!" He said not really meaning that.

"Yuki, please! For me and the baby!"

He sighed, hating when Shuichi brought the baby into it, knowing by now he had a soft spot for their baby, not that Yuki would ever admit it.

"Shuichi, there is no way.. I would ever be seen doing that!"

"We would just be with other couples!"

"Actually!" Tatsuha butted in. "If you would take the time to read the pamphlet, it says you could have private birthing classes."

"Hear that Yuki! It could just be me and you!"

"Yea, and the instructor..."

"Please Yuki! It would be good for both you and the baby!"

Tatsuha nodded. "And if you really hate it you don't have to take more than one class, you can have a trial one."

Yuki sighed. "Maybe...I'll think about it. Just as long as Tatsuha gets out of my house!"

"Yuki! That's not nice!" Shuichi whined.

Tatsuha nodded. "It's fine Shuichi, Thats all I came for really anyway. Bye!"

And with that he walked out the door.

A couple of weeks later they walked into the building holding the birthing classes, Shuichi once again getting his way as he seems to be doing alot in this story. He hadn't however shut up about the classes for 2 weeks so Yuki gave up and agreed to one trial session.

"I don't know how in hell you and Tatsuha convinced me to do this..."

"Oh Yuki, you know it's good for us! And the baby!"

He grumbled

"And who knows! We may even have a good time with it!"

"Somehow.. I doubt that.."

"Oh! Here it is!" Shuichi pointed to a door that had the number room they had been looking for."

"Great..."

Shuichi opened the door and peered in, then decided it looked like the right place and walked in going up to the lady standing in the room waiting for them.

She smiled. "You must be Shuichi! And where's our expectant mother hm?" She asked looking around for what she thought would be a women.

Shuichi blinked. "Yuki...?"

Yuki stepped into the room, slightly ashamed in himself for trying to hide, mad cause thats not somthing Eiri Yuki would ever do.

The lady blinked. "Uh.. is this...?" Her eyes went down to his bloated stomach. "oh..."

Shuichi nodded. "Thats him!"

"Well that wasn't expected.. but alright.. Lets uh

begin shall we?"

So they went through the breathing exorcises and positioning and any other things that you learn from birthing classes. Yuki of course complained at everything but did it anyway.

As they were walking to the car Yuki pulled Shuichi close.

"That, was hell, and tonight your gonna pay for it."He said half playful half in a menacing way indicating Shuichi was gonna hurt tomorrow.

Okay, so I know it was another short chapter! And im sorry. I have had most of this written for days but my comp isn't working so I've had to sneak on my brother and sisters computers to type it and it's Sunday and I always for some reason like getting at least one

chapter out during the weekend. Also, I know that Shuichi is always getting his way in everything, a reviewer was pointing this out to me and I agree, But it's hard to have him say no, cause then I wouldn't have the chapter to write! And I'm not to fond of the way this chapter turned out, but I hope you guys will stay with me despite one bad chapter. let's hope only one really bad one.. And...hmm..there was something else I wanted to say to you guys..but..I forgot.. sorry!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya hiya! yea, I know in that last chapter, he didn't really need birthing classes cause, no he doesn't havea uterus... but like I said, who needs science? He can't actually get pregnant any ways . But also, I just liked the idea. He isn't gonna use the classes really any ways, cause I just plan on having it a C-section, cause well him giving actual birth.. damn..that would hurt. But just letting ya guys know thats how it's gonna be in case you have questions on how he'll have the baby.

---------------------------

Yuki was back in the room where he had his birthing classes. 'When did I get back here' he wondered. He looked around until he found the instructor he had for his classes.

She turned around to him and smirked. Yuki looked down and saw she had a baby in her hands, not just any baby, it was a mutant baby! It was green and blue and had multiple body parts like heads and whatnot. The instructor started to speak. "See! Here's your beautiful baby! You've been carrying around for months!"

Yuki looked down at his stomach to find he wasn't pregnant anymore. The instructor started to laugh manically and the baby did also. Then she dropped the baby on it's head and there was a purple liquid coming from it. It started to walk towards Yuki, still laughing, Yuki began running as fast as he could while the baby and instructor laughed.

Yuki finally woke up sweating. Shuichi was hovering over him looking worried. "You okay Yuki? You were screaming..."

Yuki rubbed his head a bit and sat up and took a hold of Shuichi. "Yea, just had a... bad dream thats all."

He looked down to his stomach pausing a second before putting a hand to it.

"I'll be fine." He snuggled in to Shuichi a bit more. "Let's just go back to bed."

"Alright."

After laying awake for a long time and thinking back over his dream he finally fell back asleep.

---------------

A couple days later Yuki was now in his 9th month, the one we've all been waiting for! Well, I have anyway. Yuki and Shuichi, and well everyone around them were always on the edge of their seats you could say.

To make matters worse, Yuki was bed bound. Due to the stress of the baby on Yuki's stomach, he had to remain in bed. This made Yuki very iritable, and very demanding. Shuichi had been running around getting him anything he wanted non-stop, he even had been taking alot of work off to tend to Yuki.

"Shuichi!" Yuki actually whined. "I need a heating pad! My back is killing me!"

Shuichi was breathless, this was the 5th time in the last half hour he had to get something or another for Yuki, but anything for his Yuki!

"But Yuki! We don't actually have a heating pad!"

"I don't care! I need one! And you know damn well I can't get it myself, that asshole of a doctor won't let me out of bed until I'm about to wet myself and go to the bathroom!"

"I know Yuki... If you want.. I can run to the store..again... to get you one..."

"..Thanks.."

"Um.. Yuki?" He walked into their room instead of yelling through the house like they had been.

"Hm?"

"Well, while I'm out, do you need anything else?"

"Oh yea, could you get me some peanut butter?"

"Peanut butter?"

"Yea, I'm kinda in the mood to put it on my hot dog."

"On your hot dog..ick...alright, but Yuki, the heating

pad

and peanut butter will be in two different stores!"

"FINE! Don't get me any! In fact, don't even get the heating pad! I'll go get it myself! Even though I have the burden of carrying OUR child when you get to keep your figure, and go whever the hell you like!"

"But Yuki!"

"No! Don't worry about me, I'll just get up here and risk our baby's life, after carrying it around for 9 months!"

"Yuki! That's not what I want! I'm sorry!" He jumped on the bed. "WHAAA!" He started to cry.

"I'll do anything for you and the baby! I'm going to get them both right now!"

Yuki thought for a moment then began to feel really bad.

"Hey.. Shu, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to get so carried away!" He pulled Shuichi into his lap... the best he could with his stomach the size it was.

Shuichi sniffed. "O-okay..."

Yuki thought about saying he didn't have to send him out again this morning, but.. he really did want that peanut butter for his hot dog!

Yuki hugged Shuichi for a minute or so more until he wasn't sad anymore.

Shuichi sat up and smiled. "I'll go get the stuff right away! Um, but so I don't have to run out again... anything else?"

Yuki thought a moment. "Naw, that's it for now."

"Alright!"

Shuichi ran out the door to go get Yuki what he asked.

--------------------------------

20 minutes later her came back with what Yuki wanted.

"Yuki! I got you some peanut butter and a heating pad!"

"Thanks, but I was thinking, do we have any hot dogs?"

Shuichi didn't say anything for a moment. "N-not really. You never really make hot dogs, so we never buy any..."

"Oh.."

"I can go get some if you want!"

"No... I'll find another way..."

----------------------------------

A little while after there was a knock at the door and Shuichi jumped up to answer it, and pulled open the door.

Shuichi smiled. "Hi Touma!"

"Hi Shuichi... uh, was it really necessary to get me to take off work, to come all the way over here to bring you hot dogs...?"

"Of course! Yuki needs them!"

"Right." He stepped in and made his way to Yuki and Shuichi's room and tossed the bag of hot dogs to Yuki.

Yuki looked up. "Thanks, hey did you bring any hot dog buns?"

"No..."

"Yuki! You can just use normal bread for it!" Shuichi said.

He had a kind of pouty look on his face. "But... I don't want normal bread..."

Touma sighed. "Well I don't have any more time do buy you things."

Yuki glared. "Fine then, I don't want to eat these without the buns! They aren't any good!"

Shuichi nodded. "And the baby doesn't like hot dogs without the actual buns either!

"Fine.. I'll go get you hot dog buns, but thats the last thing I'm getting!"

"Right." Yuki nodded.

So soon after Yuki was happily eating his hot dogs with peanut butter and real hot dog buns.

----------------------------------

The next day Shuichi had been working hard for hours. With it being so close to their baby's birth, Shuichi relized somthing they hadn't even botherd to get ready, a room for their baby!

He had bought paint and things to fix the room up. They had been lucky, him and Yuki had an extra room that hadn't really been used to for anything but a little storage for the past few years.

Shuichi had been painting all day, getting everything exactly the way he thought would be perfect for their baby, nothing being for a boy or a girl directly, just painting a white wall with pictures.

When he was all done with the painting he planned on moving all the things in needed for their baby that wouldn't be near the wall for it to dry, and he didn't need to worry about any shopping, they had mostly all they needed from the baby shower.

After he was done he stepped back admiring his work thinking it was perfect. He decided to go get Yuki.

He went into the room with the sleeping Yuki, something he had been doing alot of lately, that, and eating.

Shuichi couldn't wait for Yuki to wake up so he laid down next to him to gently wake him up.

When Yuki's eyes flutterd open Shuichi smiled.

Yuki looked at him a moment quiet while Shuichi smiled.

"What the hell to you want you idiot, why are you waking me up, can't you see I need rest!" He said , always in a irritable mood these days.

Shuichi stopped smiling for a sec but then put his smile back on.

"Yuki, I have something I want to show you!"

"What the hell is it?"

Suichi hopped off the bed and pulled up the wheelchair Yuki's doctor had given him in case he needed to get around the house and helped Yuki onto it.

"This better have been worth waking me up..."

When they got to the room, Shuichi stopped pushing Yuki and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Yuki, I was thinking, with the baby so close, I decided we needed something." He opend the door and pushed Yuki in. "Our baby still needed it's very own room!"

Yuki looked in for a moment then smiled. "I, love it Shuichi."

"You do?" Shuichi was practically glowing. "I'm so glad! Just don't touch the walls, they aren't completely dry yet."

Yuki nodded and motioned for Shuichi come over to him and wrapped his arms around him the best he could in his sitting position on the wheelchair.

Then, he let go and had a shocked look on his face.

"Yuki, whats wrong?" Shuichi asked panicking.

"Shuichi, I..think my water just broke, I think the baby's coming!"

---------------------------

Alrighty, so this stories almost over! And the baby is almost here! But don't worry, I'm gonna have a sequel and all with the baby! Well just have to see how well it works. Then again, I could just keep going with this story, but I think it works better with the sequel.. who knows, I just plan on going on. Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, and sorry about where it ended.. who knows, maybe I should just leave it at that, wouldn't that be fun Eh I wont do that, I'll finish it, but still I could just leave it at this part! Hehe

Well please leave a review, it's always my favorite part!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taken longer than normal to update! It's cause I don't currently have a comp to use cause mine still

Dosen't work and I can only get on long enough normally to check my email... :( sorry. And YAY! The last gravi's out and I read it! But now it's over! sobs

--------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi rushed Yuki to the hospital panicking the whole way and burst into the emergency room. "HELP! Yuki's in labor! He's about to give birth!" He yelled pulling Yuki by the arm.

One of the nurses got Yuki a wheel chair to wheel him to one of the birthing rooms.

When they got him there they laid him down onto a bed.

Yuki looked up at Shuichi. "Hey, I was thinking." He panted . "Maybe we could name the baby Kazuko if it's a girl and Katsuaki if the baby's a boy.

Shuichi smiled. "I would love to name our baby either of those Yuki!"

"Good" Yuki managed before a big contraction hit him and he yelped.

Shuichi frowned. "Yuki! Are you okay!"

He grunted.

The doctor came in. "He's fine, he's just having what's called contractions. When they start getting closer together we'll know when the baby's coming."

Shuichi nodded, of course, still worried not wanting his Yuki to be in pain.

Yuki yelled again.

The doctor walked closer to Yuki. "It's time to put you to sleep to perform the C-section.

Yuki nodded.

-------------------------------------------------

When Yuki woke up the doctor came in and smiled, handing Yuki his baby. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Yuki blinked. "A girl..." He smiled.

Shuichi came over to him and smiled also gazing at the newest member of their family. "Kazuko...She's beautiful isn't she Yuki!"

Yuki nodded. "She is..."

"Hey Yuki?" Shuichi asked. "Everyone else is outside waiting to see the baby, would it be okay if they came in to see her?"

Yuki frowned. "...I don't know. Do they really have to come in?"

"Not if you don't want them to Yuki..."

"Good. I don't want them in yet." He continued to look at their baby held tightly in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------

A couple of days later Yuki and the baby got to go home.

They walked in and Shuichi got all excited.

"Yuki! Can I give Kazuko a tour! Can I show her all the rooms in the house!"

Yuki smiled and nodded and Shuichi rushed into the bedroom.

"This is where Yuki and I sleep, it's our bedroom! AND! This is the place where you were conceived!"

Yuki walked up behind him. "Shuichi... I don't think that's something she needs to be told."

"Oh…I guess your right." He then continued to go through all the rooms pointing everything out.

When Shuichi got to her room, saving it for last he explained all about how he painted it while Yuki was on bed rest and who each of the items was from, and then explaining about the person themselves.. After he was finished he put Kazuko to bed, her having fell asleep a good while ago.

He walked out of the room to see Yuki who had been watching the whole time and gave him a big hug, having a much easier time now that Yuki for the most part had his figure back. Yuki was a little sore from the C-section however.

"How about we go to bed ourselves?"

"But Yuki... It's only 2:00..."

He smirked. "I know...we don't have to sleep, and since I'm not a girl, I don't have to wait after having a baby. Just have to be careful."

Shuichi smiled. "Sounds good to me."

-------------------------------------------------

I know, I have a serious problem with short chapters…I know you must think "How can it be that hard, just make it longer!" But… I don't know, I have such a hard time doing that! Sorry! And, Yay! The baby's finally here! But, don't worry this fic isn't over yet! I think I may have a few chapters of the baby being older, maybe two years or whatnot. I'm not sure yet, but I think the next chapter may take a little longer to come out, not to much though! Anyways, Please please please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

I know, it's been a long time! Sorry. I have had no computer access. Bleh. And I'm sorry I know the last chapter seemed pretty rushed. Also i have had some

questions over what Kazuko will call Yuki. If it's mom or dad. I don't know, i can't stand the thought of Yuki being called a mom so she's going to have two dads.

---------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. (I figured I would put this cause, I don't normally put it cause I've said it once.. but here it is anyways! )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi and Yuki loved their new bundle of joy. She was beautiful. She had Shuichi's eyes and Yuki's hair, except for having two pink streaks of hair on either

side of her face.

To both Shuichi and Yuki she seemed perfect. She hardly cried and had a habit to always be smiling or giggling.

She was however, a very troublesome two year old. She loved getting into things.

At one point she had managed to sneak into Yuki's room where he kept his lab top and managed to hit the keys and delete a nearly complete story.

-------------------------

One morning Shuichi had an idea. "Yuki!" He pounched on him waking him up.

"Ugh! What the hell do you want..."

"Well I was thinking, we don't really go anywhere much and I wanna take Kazuko to the zoo! She'll love it!"

"The zoo...?"

"Yep!"

"Have fun." He rolled over shoving his head under the pillow.

"Yuki, I want to go as a family! Wouldn't that be great!"

"Nope.

"Why not?"

"I don't like the zoo..."

"But I know Kazuko would want to go with you! Please! It's her first time!"

And right on cue the two year old jumped onto Yuki as well.

"..."

Shuichi smiled and pulled her onto his lap snuggling her then attacking her with tickles making her kick about, getting Yuki in the face.

She giggled while Shuichi apologized.

Yuki rubbed his face. "I don't want you apologizing! She needs to learn manners! When you kick someone you apologize! Not laugh!"

"Aww Yuki! She doesn't mean any harm! She's just a kid!"

"Shes been just a kid for a little over two years! It's time she learned some manners!"

Kazuko only managed to giggle even more at Yuki's anger.

Shuichi petted her hair. "Alright Kazu honey, say your sorry."

"No!" She giggled more, the word "No" one she had become very fond of lately.

"Kazuko..." Shuichi warned.

She stopped giggling only to burst out into more fits of laughter.

Yuki sighed. "You spoil that girl! I want my daughter to have some discipline!" He turned to Kazuko. "Say your sorry, or no desert..."

The giggles stopped immediately.

She started to make her pouty face that, even young as she was already, learned it worked for Shuichi, but not so much on Yuki.

Yuki sat up and crossed his arms.

She put her head down. "Sowree..."

Shuichi smiled. "Good girl! Now can we go to the zoo Yuki?"

He sighed. "Fine..."

"Yay!" Shuichi and Kazuko shouted together.

---------------------------------------

So Shuichi, Yuki and Kazuko were all on their way to the Zoo entrance.

Kazuko was holding on to Yuki's hand and was very impatiently trying to drag him.

"Slow down!" Yuki grumbled. "I'm to old for this..." He picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder.

She scream/giggled.

They walked in and paid the entrance fee's.

They walked around, and upon coming to the bear cages Kazuko squealed and wiggled herself out of Yuki's grasp running up to the fencing as close as she could.

Shuichi and Yuki smiled following her.

"Look look!" She yelled pointing at the closest bear.

Shuichi bent down. "I see Kazu!"

She turned to Yuki with a very serious and determined look on her face.

"Daddy, I want one."

Yuki took a second to respond being caught slighty off guard at this.

"Well, uh..."

"Daddy! Pwease! Buy me one!"

"We can't take one home. There very, uh, dangerous."

He looked over and Shuichi for help.

Shuichi bent down. "Well, see this is the bears home, it wouldn't be happy with us."

"I can make em happy!"

"I'm sure you can, but he needs to be with other bears."

She smiled at this. "Buy me two then!"

Shuichi smiled a bit, and Yuki even had a slight smile on his face thinking how bright his daughter was.

"That's not what I meant. He wouldn't survive very long with us."

She frowned. "Oh..."

Shuichi jumped up. "Yuki! I know! We can adopt one!" He picked Kazuko up. "How about, we buy the bear for you, and he can be all yours, but he just has to stay here with the other bears."

She pondered this for a minute then smiled. "Okay!"

Shuichi looked at Yuki. "Can we Yuki?"

Yuki, about to shake his head no, looked down at his daughters smiling and hopeful face. "Eh... Fine. But it better not be to expensive!"

---------------------

They made their way down to the front office to "Adopt" a bear.

Once all the papers were filled out and Yuki paid the minimum donation needed for adopting a bear, they were explained how Kazuko's name would go up onto a board

with all the other donators and she squealed in delight.

The guy in the office smiled. "Cute little girl ya got there."

Yuki glared at the guy and he instantly lost his smile. Shuichi thanked him however.

As they were walking out of the office Shuichi turned to Yuki.

"Yuki! Why did you glare at him! He was just saying how cute our little Kazuko is!"

Yuki huffed. "That's exactly why! He was looking at her and said he liked how she looked!"

"Yuki, I don't think he was saying it in that way..."

"I don't care! No ones gonna look at my daughter like that!"

"Yuki, your gonna have a hard time when she starts dating aren't you..."

Yuki blinked. "Nope."

"No? Really?"

"Yea, cause, she isn't dating. Ever."

"Yuki! You can't do that! One day she'll fall in love and wanna get married!"

Yuki nodded. "That parts fine. It's the dating and kissing I don't like."

"Yuki..."

"Daddy!" Kazuko shook Shuichi's hand.

"Yes?"

"I wanna see my bear before we go!"

Shuichi smiled. "Alright. Hey Yuki can you take her? I wanna stop somewhere while you take her."

"...Sure."

Kazuko pawed at Yuki's hands, her way of indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Yuki obliged and picked her up setting her on top his shoulder and went with her to the bear cages.

Shuichi ran into a gift shop and came out with a bag and met them at the bears.

When he walked up to them Yuki was frantically trying to pull his daughter away from the bar indicating that you shouldn't pass it, as she was trying to climb over the fence to get to her bear.

"But daddy!" She started to cry. I. Wanna. Pet. him!"

Shuichi helped Yuki pry her off the fence as gently as they could.

Yuki hugged her trying to get her to stop crying. "You can look at him but you can't pet him, he's uh, very grouchy. But we can come back and look at him okay?"

She sniffed. "But, what if I miss him?"

Shuichi pulled her into his arms now. "I have the solution for that." He handed her the bag he purchased at the gift shop.

She squealed forgetting all about the bear for a moment from the prospect at a present.

She took it out of the bag to reveal a black bear stuffed animal, one very much like her adopted bear.

She hugged it smiling.

Shuichi smiled as well. "See, now you can have the bear at home also! When ever you miss him just hug this bear!"

She snuggled the bear and nodded.

Yuki put his arm around Shuichi and smiled as well.

After their long day they made their way back home, all going to bed for a nap, Kazuko however being the only one to actually sleep for their "nap".


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya! Yay another chapter! I know it has been taking so long for updates... I'm sorry. I'm running out of ideas and getting on the lazy side, and schools starting soon! ACK! I don't wanna go back... TT But if you guys have any ideas.. i would love to hear them!

------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko was now 4 years old and was preparing to go to her first day of pre-school and both Yuki and Shuichi were unsure whether they wanted their little girl to go.

"...Maybe we should wait another year Yuki?" Shuichi hoped.

"Or 10 maybe?"

"Sounds good to me.."

"No! Daddy I wanna go to school!" Kazuko shouted while stamping her foot.

Shuichi smiled at how cute his daughter was and how much she looked like Yuki when she was mad. "But all they do there is try and make you learn.. and thats no fun!"

"Don't get that into her head already! She'll learn it on her own!"

"But... I don't want her to go!" Shuichi whined.

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm going by myself then!" She started to stomp off and out the door.

"Ah!" both Yuki and Shuichi yelped seeing Kazuko running out the door toward the street.

Yuki caught up to her and picked her up.

"I wanna go to school! I wanna I wanna I wanna!"

Yuki shurgged. "At least she's screaming about somthing good... normally it's in the middle of a store about wanting candy.."

Shuichi nodded. "Yea.. I guess...But.. I still don't like it!"

Yuki nodded as well. "Yea.. I know what you mean."

"Well, i guess we can take her.. they let you in and see all the stuff right?"

"I think so.."

"Good! I'm not going into work and I'm going with you!" He ran off to the phone to call in..sick."

Yuki shook his head and started to get Kazuko ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the pre-school Yuki had barely stopped the car before Kazuko was pulling at the door to get out.

"Wait a sec! We'll go in with you!" Yuki said hurrying out of the car to get to her.

When they walked in the door Kazuko squealed with glee to what she saw. Nothing but toys and other kids. She wiggled her hands out of Yuki's and Shuichi's and darted off.

Shuichi looked around. "Well.. I guess it isn't THAT bad..."

Yuki nodded.

"And she does seem to like it.. but..what if it's only a disguise! What if their really trying to trick us and then when we all leave... they take away all the toys!"

"Idiot.. I really don't think that's going happen..."

Shuichi shrugged. "Yea.. but you never know!"

After a few more minutes of looking around and Shuichi listing out all sorts of plots they may have the teacher finally came and talked to them like she had with many other worried parents and showed them around and told them what the kids would be doing.

Kazuko finally came up to them and gently pushed on Yuki's leg. "Daddy... you can go now..."

Yuki frowned. "Do you want me to go...?"

She smiled and shook her head No.

"Then... why-"

"Yuki, all the other parents left already, we've been here for almost an hour." Shuichi pointed out realizing what their daughter was saying.

Yuki looked around not having realized all the other parents had left. He sighed. "Alright... lets go.." He leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss and Shuichi did the same."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at home both Yuki and Shuichi sat in silence waiting for when they had to go pick Kazuko back up again. Shuichi started to pace.

"Sit down..." Yuki sighed getting annoyed from Shuichi's moving.

"But... what is she misses us, crying and alone!"

"Then we'll see her in a little bit.. and she won't have to go back."

"She wont!"

"Nope. BUT! If she wants to go back then we have to let her..."

"Oh..alright...So...Yuki...?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go.. get her now?"

He nodded. "Yea."

And with that they both jumped up to go pick her up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting in the car for a good half hour for the school to let out, they finally went in to get her and as they drove home she rambled on about all the fun she had and all the other kids and the games they played. She was delighted.

Shuichi sighed. "So.. I guess this means we have to let her go back tomorrow?"

"Yea..."

---------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry! It was short...and not the greatest chappy.. but i tend to say that alot... just how i feel. I really am having trouble with ideas. I do have one.. for when she's older... a bit.. but i wanna do at least one more chapter with her younger.. maybe two. Well.. guess we'll see if I can come up with any ideas! But if any of you do have any, please please tell me them! And I will always be sure to give credit for them! And please guys! Leave a review for me! They are my life! erm... sorta


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and all you guys who helped give me ideas! It helps so much! Also i wanna thank both eiri4ever, Angel-Yunalesca, and spirtually-lunar, for their ideas for this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitaion. But.. you guy's knew that

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko continued to go to pre-school everyday. She would always come home smiling and babbling on and on about the day she had and all the fun her and the other kids had, all the games they would play and so on. Her favorite time however was always recess. She would get to go on the swings or play games with the other kids. She would tell Yuki and Shuichi every single detail.

However a few weeks into it, they picked her up after school and she wasn't happy. She was crying and wouldn't tell either of them what happened. She just ran into her room and wouldn't come out.

After she ran into her room Yuki and Shuichi turned to each other and frowned very concerned.

Yuki got up and knocked on her door. "Kazuko...? Is everything okay?" He opened the door and went in.

"No!" She yelled and shook her head.

He sat down on her bed. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"No."

Yuki was really worried at this point. She had never been this upset from what he could remember.

"Was it something that happened at school?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"Is it something that happen in class?"

She shook her head.

Shuichi walked up and stood at her door.

"Was it something that happened... at recess?"

She didn't do anything for a moment then, again she slightly nodded her head.

He frowned. "Will you tell me what happened?"

She shook her head again.

Yuki sighed and decided he wasn't going to press further and got up to leave. When he was upset he liked to be alone, and she was just like him, even at such a young age, sometimes she needed to be alone.

---

For the next few day's things didn't change, she would come home upset and shut herself up in her room until they would pry her out for dinner.

They called the school and talked to the teacher and asked her if she knew anything as to why their daughter would be so miserable but she could only say she didn't know and how she noticed the change in Kazuko and that she wouldn't participate in class much anymore.

So, one night in bed Shuichi came up with a plan.

"Yuki! I know what to do! I know how we can find out whats wrong with Kazu!"

"And.. that is?"

"We should sneak into her school!"

"Sneak.. in her school?"

"Yea! So we can find out what's wrong!"

"I don't think so."

"But Yuki! It's perfect!

"..."

"Please?"

"Well..."

"I know you want to find out whats wrong with Kazuko."

"Yea.."

"Then it's settled! Let do it!"

"Ugh... fine."

------------------------------------

So, the next morning they took Kazuko to her class and got her settled, Shuichi trying to act like nothing was up, but as a result, making it seem they were up to something.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Would you stop acting like a damned spy or something!"

"But... what if someone suspects something!" He hissed in Yuki's ear.

"With the way your acting, someone will!"

Once they were done getting her settled they went outside and looked around.

"Look Yuki!" He pointed to a patch of bushes right outside the playground fence. "It's perfect! We can hide in there!"

Yuki nodded and inwardly groaned at the thought of having to sit in the bushes while they waited who knew how long, till Kazuko's class came out for recess.

Shuichi dragged Yuki to the bushes and had them sit down and wait.

"Shuichi... We don't even know when she's going to come out!"

"Exactly, that's why we're gonna sit out here and wait till they come out!"

"If you say so..."

---

After a wait of and hour and a half Yuki started to complain. "It's been over and hour! I don't want to sit out here anymore..."

"Yuki we can't give up now! We might as well keep waiting..."

And just as Shuichi and Yuki turned back to watch, the pre-school class's started to shuffle out of the school.

Shuichi and Yuki scanned the kids until they found their Kazuko.

"There she is!" Shuichi pointed out.

At first Kazuko just stood there looking around, she didn't go play with the other kids, or go on the swing sets like she had told them many times how she loved to swing on them.

After a few minutes of this she walked over to the edge of the playground, which was conveniently close to Shuichi and Yuki.

For the first couple of minutes they just sat there in silence, watching her.

Finally they saw a group of 3 boys, from another pre-school class come over to her.

They were laughing and pointing at her. One of the boys threw a stick at her.

"Ha ha! Look at her hair! It's blonde AND pink!" One boy said and they all began to giggle harder.

"It's not funny!" Kazuko stood up. "It's from both my daddy's! And I love both their hairs!"

They continued to giggle. "Ha ha! She has two daddy's!" They shouted, finding any excuse to make fun of her.

Yuki and Shuichi turned to each other frowning.

The kids just kept pointing and laughing.

Yuki couldn't take anymore of it and without thinking he came out from under the bush and jumped over the fence, nearly stumbling in his attempt. He grabbed ahold of the kid that seemed to be the one doing all the talking by his shirt collar.

"Ah!"

"You think it's funny she has the best looking hair out of anyone and has two dad's instead of one eh? I'm sure thats more than you have! Two's way better than one!" He snarled.

Shuichi came over the fence also in case he was needed to stop any possible danger the kid may be in.

"Daddy!" Kazuko gasped, mouth wide open.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" The little boy screamed.

"And you won't EVER call my Kazuko names, make fun of her or throw things at her again?"

He shook his head vigorously.

"Fine..." He dropped him. "I'll be watching, and if your lying..."

"No no I'm not!"

"Good."

He ran off with all of his little lackey's following him.

Kazuko squealed and hugged Yuki.

Yuki picked her and hugged her back. "If anyone ever messes with you again, let me know that time okay?"

She nodded.

"Now, what do you say you leave class early and we go treat you to something?"

"Okay!"

And with that Yuki and Shuichi signed her out of class for a "doctors appointment" after explaining the whole situation as to why they were there in the first place. On their way Shuichi talking about the only reason the little boy had picked on her was because he liked her and thought she was cute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko's first year of pre-school went buy fast, she never had problems with anyone making fun of her again, and in fact was even more popular among the kids for her having the coolest dad's! Soon she was to graduate! And the school even held a graduation for the pre-schoolers.

"I'm so proud Yuki! Our little girls going to be finishing pre-school!" Shuichi sobbed, While him and Yuki were getting ready for bed.

Yuki nodded. "But there's no need to cry over it..."

"But she's completing her first year of school ever!"

"Yep."

"Oh! I know! We should have a party for her after she graduates! We could invite everyone!"

"Or.. we could celebrate at home with just us..."

"But Yuki! That is so less exciting! That makes it less of a big deal!"

" I don't like excitement and big deals..."

"But Kazu does!"

"...Well..."

"This is for her Yuki!"

"Fine.. but only a few people."

"Yay! She'll love it Yuki! I'm gonna go make the invitations now!"

Shuichi started to jump out of bed.

Yuki grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him back down. "Idiot...at least wait until tomorrow! It's late!"

"Oh.. right. Well tomorrow then..."

With that they both laid down and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------

It was the morning of Kakuko's graduation and Shuichi and Yuki were getting her ready. Shuichi had bought her new clothes that he thought made her look just adorable. He even had her hair in curls.

"Doesn't she look adorable Yuki!" Shuichi cooed.

"Yea... just adorable..."

Kazuko grinned wide and bobbed up and down on her heels intentionally to make her curls bounce.

There was an announcement made for her class to line up. Kazuko squealed.

She gave Yuki and Shuichi a hug goodbye and went with her teacher to line up leaving her father's to take their seats.

One by one they called her class up to get their diploma's. When they reached Kazuko's name Shuichi jumped up and started cheering, quickly being pulled down by Yuki.

She received her diploma. She was so happy, she wouldn't stop talking about it all the way home.

Yuki and Shuichi had decided to keep her party a surprise, so she had no idea about it. Shuichi had made plans for everyone to meet them at their house, and they would take Kazuko out for ice cream before hand to give everyone time to get there.

--

As They walked up the steps the their home, Kazuko was STILL rambling on about her graduation. Neither Yuki and Shuichi could have imagined there was that much to talk about a graduation for pre-schoolers.

Shuichi hugged Kazuko. "Hey Kazu, why don't you unlock the door since today you past pre-school." He handed her to house keys.

"Okay!"

She ran to the door handle, and after a minute of struggling to unlock the door she managed. When she looked in she gasped at the sight. There were streamers and food, and all the people she loved! She darted in, her parents following close behind.

Kazuko was so excited, loving being the focus of the party, not to mention everyone brought her presents.

After she had went through all the gift's, and once thinking there were no more, Yuki got up and opened the closet door to reveal a bike. One that was pink, had a basket, and even tassels's on the handlebars.

Kazuko got up and ran over to it hugging it, then Yuki, then back to the bike. "Daddy I love it! Can I go ride it now?"

"Now?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

"Well, I guess you can give it a quick try."

"Yay!"

She grabbed the bike and started to climb on, or at least attempt to.

"Wait, let's try this outside okay?" Yuki wheeled the bike outside and Kazuko immediately started to try and get in the seat. After a few failed attempts Yuki picked her up and put her on it.

She started to pout. "Daddy.. I can't reach!" She kicked her feet trying to reach the pedals.

"Well, we can lower the seat..."

She nodded tears starting to form in her eyes.

Shuichi hugged her. "Don't worry honey, you'll reach them when Yuki's done fixing it okay?"

She nodded. "Okay..."

And when he was done, she did reach the pedals, having no problem riding her bike, due to training wheels.

The real task was ahead, when Yuki would have to teach her how to ride without training wheels...but that could defiantly wait.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hm.. well I have mixed feeling about this one.. but oh well.. we all know what I'm gonna say about it anyways! And.. wow, it was really rushed.. I knew it as I was writing it but was hoping it would sound so.. but.. it does. And I'm sorry! I just really wanted to get it out by Friday night, so that's what i was doing, and I had 2 new manga to read, so that held me back also. I'll try and not do that next time!

I really tried to make this chappie longer! And I think this is going to be the last chapter of her being a kid, and then I'm gonna have some of her growing up a bit. But if anyone has any ideas for anything once again let me know! And if it's ideas for her as a kid, go ahead and say them, I may still use them

Well I hope you guys liked it! And please please please leave a review! I know...I beg every time. but it never hurts to try!

Oh! And if you like this story, or the idea of this story, like.. Yuki being pregnant and all.. and wanna try another one out, a friend of mine also has one! Check her out, her names eiri4ever .


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya Hiya! So.. Heres one more chapter of Kazuko as a kid, LaDiDaanifan gave me a great idea so I'm gonna use it!

Thanks once again to everyone for their reviews! And sorry about the wait, school just started and all. And I've been pretty busy. Bleh. Not to mention I only got maybe half the reviews I normally get, and I can even pick out some names that didn't! So i was sad and not to inspired... and..also I know since school started, most fic's haven't been updated, I know none of the ones I read haven't been! Well I have more excuses for you guys, but I'll spare you that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko was very much enjoying her summer after finishing Pre-school. Even though she loved school, she always loved staying home all day and spending time with Yuki while he typed on the computer, even if she had to be quiet the whole time.

Lately she's been at a curious stage where she would ask alot of questions. Mostly simple ones such as, "Why" type questions.

Well it was a Saturday, and neither Shuichi or Yuki were at work, so they decided to take Kazuko to the park.

She sat contently in the sandbox, making things that little kids make in a sandbox, and was watching all the other kids, and their parents walk by. However, after sitting there and watching for a while, a thought struck her. So, she stood up, brushed herself and walked over to where her parents were sitting on a bench, and crawled onto Yuki's lap.

Yuki blinked, surprised she came out on her own, something that normally would take alot of persuading, so both he and Shuichi looked at her, slightly curious.

"Daddy." She said, with a very serious tone and direct look on her face.

"Yes...?" He replied, not sure if he liked where this was going already.

" Well...I was wondering...where do babies come from...?"

Yuki and Shuichi glanced at each other, not sure if they wanted to answer this.

"Well Kazu, That's a.. very good question.." Shuichi started.

Yuki leaned over to whisper in his ear. "She isn't supposed to start asking these type of questions when shes at least 10 is she!"

"Daddy!" Kazuko tugged on Yuki's shirt.

"I'll... uh explain it to you.. when you older...?" He said, hoping she would leave at this.

"No! I wanna know now!" She put on her best pouty face.

Yuki sighed, deciding it wouldn't hurt to give her a minimum idea, just nothing about how the baby gets there.

"Well, you see..." He looked at Shuichi, who took Kazuko onto his own lap and set her down.

"Kazu, when a man and women love each other...no... when 2 people love each other, and... get married... erm... or live together, and if they are living together and aren't married but would if they could.. and are madly inlove.. and..."

"Can't we just tell her something made up! Or something like, the birds and the bee's type thing...?" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi went on ignoring him. "So, if they love each other very much, sometimes, they end up... having a baby!" He finished, hoping that would satisfy her.

"Oh..okay...but... why do they only sometimes end up having a baby...and how...?"

He sighed. he should have known that wouldn't have satisfied his curious daughter. "Well, sometimes, the couple may choose not to have a child, or depending on the couple, normally aren't able to have a child.?"

"Okay... so... how does it happen then?"

He groaned. There was no way around it was there...? "Well-"

At this Yuki took over. "Well, to have a baby, the couple has to do a very special dance!"

She looked at him suspiciously. "You make babies.. by dancing...?"

"Yes.. but, it's not any dance! It's a very special dance, one that you don't know, until your in love..."

She nodded slowly, trying to figure out if there was more to it, and of course there was... "Well... when they dance.. does the baby appear out of no where?"

"Well... no, one parent will carry the baby in their stomach for a while so the baby can develop."

She nodded some more.

"See!" Yuki pointed to a women who had just walk passed that was clearly pregnant. "Her stomach grows as the baby gets bigger also." He pointed to a few more women in the park who were visibly pregnant.

"Daddy...why are they all girls?"

"Well...normally, when a couple does the special dance, it's the woman who will become pregnant."

"Why...?"

"Because...most men can't give birth."

"Then how did you have me?"

"Well see..." Yuki took Kazuko back into his lap. "That's what makes you so special! I was able to give birth to you."

"Even though your a boy...?"

He nodded." Even though I'm a boy."

"Okay... so.. what's "Giving birth...?"

Damn his daughter was impossible, but clever. "Well, after the mommy...or daddy have the baby in their stomachs, they have to get the baby out."

"Is it another dance for that?"

He shudderd a but, thinking back to the pains of contractions and all, that was defiantly not what he would call a dance! "Um..yes... I guess you can call that a kind of dance. One where the parent with the child dances.. alone.?"

"Hey!" Shuichi pouted. "I was there with you!"

"Yea, but I had to do the hard part of the..dancing!"

"I would have danced for you..."

Kazuko hopped off Yuki's lap, seeming satisfied..At the moment anyway and bounded off back to the playground.

Yuki and Shuichi both gave a sigh of relief.

Yuki put his arm around Shuichi. "I'm glad thats over."

"For now..."

"Why does she have to be so damned clever!"

Shuichi shrugged. "And...a special dance? I never would have come up with that."

"And thats how we know who she got her cleverness from."

"Hey!"

Yuki smiled, soon followed by Shuichi and they turned to watch Kazuko run around the playground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. that was fun! heh. Only, I was hoping that it would turn out a bit different, it had, maybe a more serious attitude for a few parts in there, but I liked some of it! And I did make Kazuko seem alot older than she should be... but I have a hard time with her, being that I have never really gotten to know any kids. Then again.. I work at Chuck-E-Cheeses... but I don't get to talk to the kids and get to know them so much. Heh...

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, I wish i had made the chapter longer, but i figured I might as well get it out. I had another plan for this chapter, but.. having made the plan nearly a month ago... I seem to have... forgotten...

Well please please please leave me a review, they make me want to write! In fact.. thats how I ended up writing this chapter, cause i got a review and haven't gotten a new one in weeks! Oh! And if you guys have any idea's, I would love to hear them!

-XAbunaiX


	14. Chapter 14

Alrighty, Chapter 14. Thank you all so much for my reviews! I love them lots! huggles all her reviews In fact I even go and re-read them every now and then Anyways, from now on, Kazuko is gonna be older. And I'm so sorry for how long it's been taking to update! I'm just having a real hard time with everything... and I think at times.. it will take a long time to update but I'm really gonna try! And no matter what I will finish this fic however many more chappy's there may be. Oh, and the next chapter after this one will be out really quickly cause it's just about done, because I wrote it planning on it being chp 14, but changed my mind cause I wanted to have this one first. So now I'm just starting it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko was now 13 years old. She had many friends of her own now, and just like many other young girls her age, she was developing into a young woman. So on one morning she got up, to what seemed like just another day and made her way to the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of cereal. Eating was always the first thing she did when she got up each morning, before anything else. Her blonde and pink streaked hair was now down past her shoulder's and she had recently gotten her ears pierced for her 13th birthday.

After nearly 3 full bowls of cereal she made her way passed Yuki and Shuichi's room and walked into the bathroom. After a few moment's however she let out a scream. This of course waking Yuki and Shuichi, and they made their way to her.

Shuichi knocked on the door. "Kazu honey..? Is everything okay..."

"No..!"

"Can I come in?"

She shook her head, then after a moment realized they couldn't see and replied with another "No."

Yuki came up to the door this time. "Will you tell us whats wrong...?"

She was silent for a few moments. "No..."

Yuki turned to Shuichi and whispered to him. "Do you think... erm... well she is a girl, and she's that age.. isn't she?"

Shuichi nodded. "I guess... but... I always thought it might be later, and we wouldn't have to worry about that yet!"

Yuki sighed. "We haven't ever talked to her about it have we...?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"Well, I can't do it! I don't know much about this stuff! Just what happens!"

"And I do...?"

"Well, I always thought something like this would be your kinda thing!" He said, voice rising to barely above a whisper now.

"Me..? Your the one who gave birth to her!"

Yuki grumbled. "Well, it would probley be to embarrassing for her to talk to us anyway right?"

"I guess...Oh! I know! We can call your sister! She's a girl! I'll go call her right now!" Shuichi ran off to the phone.

Yuki returned his attention to his daughter now. "Are you just going to stay in there all day?"

"Maybe..."

"Is it something you don't want to talk to us about? That maybe you could talk to Mika about it?

"Maybe..."

"Well she's on her way then okay."

"Okay..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the next 15 minutes Mika was at the door and Shuichi let her in. She followed him to the bathroom door, having already been informed of what her brother and his lover had thought it was.

She looked at Yuki sitting there one the floor outside the bathroom. "Did neither of you ever even think to tell her about it!"

Yuki and Shuichi exchanged glances then each shook their heads.

She sighed. "Poor thing, not even knowing what her period is..."

"Well it's not like either one of us could have told her about it!" Yuki protested.

With a huff, Mika went to knock on the door her niece was hiding behind.

"Kazu sweetie will you let me in?"

Some shuffling was heard behind the door and it was opened a crack. Mika shooed Yuki and Shu off with her hand, and begrudgingly they obeyed.

Mika stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

--------------------------------------

Yuki and Shuichi sat in the kitchen for a good half hour, neither saying much, Shuichi lying his head on his arms and Yuki slowly drumming his fingers on the table.

Yuki finally sighed in frustration. "I hate that she wont talk to us about it! She had always told us everything! But no, I have to get my sister to talk to her about it!"

"Yea, but then again, you can't blame her... I mean she's uh... well bleeding from uh..."

"Ugh, don't finish that, and no I can't blame her, but I don't have to like it."

Just then they heard the door open and both jumped up to their feet to rush over to their daughter. Mika held up a hand stopping them both and walked over to them as they sat back down, her joining them this time.

"I gave her some pads to hold out until she gets some more." She said quietly not wanting to embarrass her niece further. "Meaning that I'm sending one of you out to get more."

Yuki and Shuichi each made a face. "Us...?"

"Yes you! Here's what I want you to get her." She said handing them a piece of paper with a few things written down on it. "These are good for a young girl just starting. "Make sure you buy them for her once a month, she most likely won't come to you when she needs more... it's very embarrassing."

"But, we're her parents!"

"Doesn't matter, I didn't tell anyone for years, and I was on my own."

They both nodded.

"Anyways, while you do that, I have another matter to attend to. Seeing as, she's 13 and still doesn't have her first bra.."

Both Yuki and Shuichi blushed a bit, not liking the new changes at all.

"Don't worry about that, I'll do any shopping of that nature with her myself, until she can do it on her own."

Kazuko walked out of the bathroom now, a blush on her face and shuffled her way over to them.

Mika smiled. "Go get dressed now and we'll get to shopping okay?"

Kazuko nodded and ran off to her room.

When she had shut her door Mika went on. "Also, I went over a few...other things it seems you to have neglected in telling her...you can't have thought she would believe in some special dance for ever! She's a growing girl, and is on her way with raging teenage hormones!"

Yuki pouted in the only way he could, not being much of the pouty type. "But, I liked her knowing it that way..."

Mika rolled her eyes. "She's 13, interested in boys and will have one some day."

"Well, I know the one day part, but.. she's interested in boys already?" Yuki didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh of course she is.. she isn't a kid anymore no matter how much you might like the belive that. Well I have to make a few calls to say I won't be home for a while." She got up and made her way the the phone, leaving to very distressed parents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, not the greatest but I hope it will do for now! I know it was kinda short also. Sorry, but the next chapter is on it's way, I just might wait until next weekend to post it. Then again despite saying that I may have it posted tomorrow. Well I hope you guy's liked it a bit anyways! Well let me know what you think! I would love to hear it!


	15. Chapter 15

Alrighty I hope you guys like this next one also! And thanks to Angel-Yunalesca for your help! And of course Thanks to all my lovely reviewers out there! I'm kinda sad cause I didn't get as many.. but that could be the fact that... I havn't been so great with updating...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 5 am, to early for a 16 year old Kazuko to even think about getting up on a Saturday. However as she laid in bed, she realized that sleeping in was not something that was going to take place. So with a groan she tossed off her cover's. Now that she was up, she wasn't sure as to what she was going to do now, it being to early to do anything with her parents both still sleeping. At least she thought so. She made her way over to the kitchen to make some tea when she noticed the light on in Yuki's office.

She knocked quietly on the door. "Dad..?" She stepped in.

Yuki looked over at her and smiled. "Little early for you isn't it?" He said knowing how she liked to sleep as late as possible in her teenage years.

"Little late for you... you haven't slept yet have you?"

He shook his head.

She made her way over to him and pulled up a chair. "Having trouble with your novel?"

"Yep... and guess when my editor expects it by..."

"Today."

"Yep..So why are you up so early?"

She shrugged. "I woke up and just couldn't sleep. Oh! I know! Maybe I could help you!"

"Help me eh?"

She nodded, always having loved her fathers novels. "So whats the problem?" She asked putting her chin on her hand.

"The ending... I'm not sure how I want it."

"What are you trying to decide over?"

"A tragic ending... or not."

"It should defiantly be a happy ending!"

"A happy ending huh...? I'm kinda leaning to the other way."

"Why?"

"Just my mood."

She made a face at him. "Your mood is to make a tragic ending...?"

"...I guess so."

"Well then, I'll make you in a different mood. I always cry at tragic endings anyway."

"Well then.. what do you think should happen?"

"They should... Have a baby. That always brings people closer right?"

He looked at her with a sideways glance. "How would you know things like that..?"

She blinked. "Erm... well TV"

He smirked. "Things like that don't always happen in real life."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that.. but this isn't real life now is it? It's a book."

He nodded. "Yea...you have a point there I guess. So.. they should have a baby huh?"

"Defiantly!"

"But you don't know what the stories about."

"I don't have to. I know it would be good like that."

He thought for a moment. "I'm still in the mood for making it tragic."

"Make it appear that way but then surprise everyone when they have given up and make it a good ending!"

He thought about it for a moment. "Why not?"

"YAY!" She wrapped her arms around Yuki. "So, does that mean you'll dedicate this book to me..?"

He blinked for a moment. "My last... 5 have been to you...and some before that..."

She nodded. "Yea.. but I love seeing my name in your books!" She put on a slight pout.

He sighed. "How about I make this one to my "Family." You and your dad?"

She pondered it for a moment. "Alrighty!" She smiled. "I was mostly kidding anyway." And with that she trotted off to fix herself and Yuki some tea, leaving him smirking in her trail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty! Well I was gonna make this one longer... but... well, I'm out of ideas! Ah! So it may be a while... well I do have one, but only a partial one. So if you guys have any ideas at all I would be more than glad to here them! I wish I could make them longer... but then again... I could just add two together... ah well. Well please please please leave a review! It's them that make me write this in the first place!


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya! Thanks to everyone for all their reviews! So I have been thinking... when I write these chapters should I focus more on Kazuko's life, or Shuichi and Yuki's. It was easy to always have them together when she was younger and when Yuki was pregnant of course, it was always about them, but, should I go through her life? Cause then I'm not sure if it will really be a gravi story, or just a made up one... ah well. I'll just go ahead with this chapter anyway and hope you guys like the turn out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Home!" Kazuko yelled as she walked in the door, having just gotten home from school.

"Hi Kazu honey!" Shuichi said coming to greet his daughter. He tilted his head to the side a bit. "You look pretty happy."

She smiled even broader than she had when she walked in. "I am!"

"Whys that?"

"Well... Is he home..?"

"He... as in Yuki?"

She nodded.

"No, he's at his editor's house right now. Why? Is it something he can't know?"

She nodded again.

"Well alright, you can tell me, but if it's serious I have to tell Yuki.

"Don't worry dad, it isn't anything bad, just something more in your division."

"Alright, lets hear it!"

She giggled a bit. "Well you see, there's... this guy... and I have liked him for a while.. and tody he told me he likes me too!"

"Really? Yay! My Kazu's growing up!"

"Yep, and, he wants to go on a date this Friday!"

"Thats great. Well I give you permission to go."

"Yay!" She tackled him in a hug. "Now, there's just one problem..."

Shuichi finished her sentence for her. "Yuki..."

"Yea, he won't ever let me go. Last I heard on the topic was 2 years ago, when I was told I couldn't date till 25, now for all I know the age has increased."

"He's just over protective."

"I know, but if he found out, who knows what he would do."

"Yea.. so what's this guys name?"

"Amon." She said with another big smile.

"Amon huh? That's a nice name.

"Isn't it?" She said with another giggle.

"Isn't what?" Yuki said having just walked in the door.

Both Kazuko and Shuichi jumped.

"Nothing!" They said together.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow. "Really now? You both seem a little jumpy."

"Thats cause you startled us Yuki!" Shuichi claimed, going over to him to give him a welcoming kiss.

He looked at them both skeptically before returning his lover's kiss. "Alright..."

"So!" Shuichi clapped his hands together. "Who's up for a celebration tonight?"

"What for?" Yuki asked while Kazuko nearly panicked, thinking Shuichi was about to mention her date.

"Why for you Yuki! For finally finishing your latest novel!" He said while giving Kazuko a wink, meaning it was also for her.

Kazuko let out a sigh. "Yea that's a great idea!" She turned to Yuki. "Come on, you've been working so hard! We should celebrate!"

Yuki looked from his lover to his daughter and back again, sensing something that he didn't like was going on. "I guess."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Thursday, the night before Kazuko's big date, and Shuichi and Kazuko were now debating how they were going to get Yuki out of the house long enough for Kazuko to be picked up by Amon. Then, what to tell him when she was actually gone.

"Well, we could tell him I'm out with a friend." Kazuko suggested.

Shuichi nodded. "That could work, but what about getting him not to answer the door so he won't see Amon."

"Hmm..well we could get him to go get... the mail or something!"

"That wouldn't work... Oh! We could tell him you just started you period, and have him rush out to get -"

"That one is not happening!" Kazuko said with a blush.

"But Kazu! It would work! He is bound to go out to get something for you! Especially something like that!"

"But...I can't..." She replied, her blush brightening even more.

"But you want to go on your date right? It's our only option."

"Fine.. but your the one telling him! I'm staying out of it!"

"Deal."

------------------

It was Friday night, 6:45, 15 minutes before Amon was to show up, and Shuichi and Kazuko were getting ready to put their plan into action."

"Okay, here I go." Shuichi said and started to make his way over to Yuki while Kazuko ran and hid in her room, to embarrassed to even listen.

She waited in her room for a long 5 minutes when Shuichi finally popped his head in. "He's off to the store Kazu honey!"

"Really?"

"He left as soon as I told him. See! I said he would drop anything he's doing for you!"

She nodded.

"And you look great Kazu!" Shuichi said complimenting the skirt and top that they had picked out for her date.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "But what are we going to tell dad when he comes home and I'm gone?"

"I can tell him that your friend said.. she had some for you! So you wouldn't be late for the movie!"

"That works."

They heard a car pull into their driveway.

"He's 5 minutes early!" Kazuko said, getting very excited all of a sudden.

"Maybe he just couldn't wait to see you!"

"Maybe!"

They both ran into the living room, tempted by the urge to pull the blinds back and watch him walk up to the porch.

The door to the car shut, and he began to make his way to the door. Finally the urge was to strong and they both took a peek out of the window, lifting up the blind just enough to see.

"He's tall!" Shuichi commented.

"Yea, he looks it doesn't he?"

Shuichi nodded as he came ever closer to the door. "You didn't tell me he smoked." He said as Amon was now close enough to see the glow of his cigarette.

"I didn't know he did." She replied.

They both let the blinds down, as he was now close enough to knock on the door at any moment. But the knock never came, instead all that was heard was the click of the door opening. The two inside just looked at each other for a moment then put their attention to the door that was now being closed behind none other than Yuki.

"D-dad!"

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked at them both. "Yes?"

"Uh... well your back so soon! I thought you were running to the store!" Shuichi said, barely keeping the stutter out of his voice.

"I was, but then I realized that this morning I was looking for something under the sink, and I recalled seeing an unopened box of those things, so I turned around and came home." "...Why?"

"Nothing..."

"Yea, thanks dad! I'll uh... go find them...or better yet, why don't you go get them for me?" She said trying to get him out of the room.

"I would rather not... I don't deal with that stuff anymore than I have too. Their right in clear view, under the sink."

"But they aren't Yuki!" Shuichi almost whined. "I didn't find them... in fact I may have... uh.. thrown them out! Yea!"

"Why would you do that..? And Kazuko, why are you so dressed up if your just going to hang out with your friends?"

"Uh...well-" And she was cut short by.. the doorbell.

No one said anything for a few seconds. or made a move to answer the door, they just looked at each other.

Finally Yuki broke the silence. "Is anyone going to answer that?"

"Yea dad! I will! Bye!"

And she ran to the door and tried to shut it right behind her. Yuki was not going to be taken for an idiot however.

"Wait one second..." He said and began making his way to the door.

"Yuki!" Shuichi jumped on him. "I... need you! I'm.. REALLY horny and need you right now! Give it to me!"

Yuki made a half puzzled, and half disgusted face. "What the hell is wrong with everyone today? Besides your not even hard idiot!"

He once again began to make his way to the door, this time dragging poor Shuichi behind him.

"No!" Shuichi pleaded.

Yuki pulled the door open to see a boy, helping his daughter into his car, with a hand on her waist.

"What the hell is this!" He shouted. Both Amon and Kazuko jumped a bit. "Kazuko come here right now!"

She looked at Amon, glad she had already mentioned to him about Yuki's over protective-ness, and started to walk to her fuming father.

"I want both of you.."

Kazuko froze. This was not happening.

"Now..."

She looked over at Amon who nodded and they both walked back to the house.

-----

Yuki had the both of them, and Shuichi even on the couch and was seated across from all three of them. They sat there in silence, Yuki just glaring.

Shuichi decided to break the silence. "Yuki! This isn' there fault it's mine! I-"

"You hid this from me! And lied! That makes it twice as bad!"

Kazuko put her head down. "I'm sorry..."

"And you!" He turned to Amon. "Where were you trying to take my daughter!"

"The movies...Sir."

"You are the one driving, just how long have you had your license?"

"About 6 months..."

"And you were going to threaten my daughters life after having it for only half a year!"

"I uh..."

"Yuki! "I'm sure Amon is a good driver!" Shuichi said in Amon's defense.

"Amon? That's his name huh? No one with a name like that is good enough for my daughter."

Amon looked puzzled at this point.

"Daddy!" Kazuko yelled, mad that Yuki said such a thing to Amon.

"And I bet your not even on your period now are you!"

Kazuko blushed deeply and shook her head, looking anywhere but at Amon at this point.

"Yuki please calm down. They didn't do anything wrong, especially not Amon."

"Fine, go home then."

"Dad...we have a movie to go to..."

"Well I'm sure he can enjoy the movie just as much without you, as just sitting there is all you would have been doing anyway am I right?"

"Dad please..."

Yuki put his hands to his face and let out a sigh. "Do you drink?" He asked, putting his attention back on Amon.

"No sir."

"Smoke? Do drugs?"

"No."

"Have friends that do?"

"No..."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes."

"..." Yuki tried to think of another question to ask that would make Amon seem like a bad guy. "Do you have feeling for my daughter?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Wrong answer."

"Uh..but that means I like her!"

"Exactly."

"..."

Shuichi decided it was time to interrupt. "Yuki! Just let them go!"

Yuki ignored Shuichi's comment. "Do you promise not to kiss her tonight?"

"...Yes."

"What about ever?"

"I.."

"Dad enough! I promise I'll be back by ten! Please?"

Yuki looked into all three of their faces.

"Fine... be back by 8."

"It's already 7:20! The movie starts in 10 minutes."

"I know... be home by 8."

"Dad..."

"10 is okay Kazu honey." Shuichi said cutting Yuki off with a hand over his mouth. Have a good time!"

"Thanks." Kazuko didn't wait a second and was up and dragging Amon after her and out the door.

After the two had left Shuichi stared at Yuki. "That was mean."

"So was lying to me and doing things behind my back."

"But you see why we did! So you wouldn't act the way you did!"

"I had good reason."

Shuichi shook his head. "She'll be fine Yuki. He seemed like a nice guy."

"You only talked to him for 5 minutes!"

"Thats all we needed."

Yuki just crossed his arms and looked over to the door, indicating the conversation was over.

He remained like that, not moving until Kazuko came home saftly that night.

------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope that was okay! I now it seemed really rushed. But since it was the whole chapter that seemed that way, I couldn't fix it without rewriting the entire chapter. That's something that would have taken me forever to get around to doing. But I hope you guys liked it! And I hope it was a little longer to make up for the super long wait. I know I have been taking forever to update. I'm sorry. I'll try to update more often but there aren't any promises! I also decided it was time to update another story of mine from forever ago, one that I originally made as a one shot. I just hope that won't get in the way though! Well I am officially out of good ideas. In fact.. I'm out of bad ones too.. So if you guys have any I would love to hear them! Well thank you guys for reading and please leave me a review!

XAbunaiX


	17. Chapter 17

I KNOW! IM SORRY!!!! I know it's been forever! But I haven't forgotten! I'm always thinking about it! Not sure if that's any better though... heh. Well I really think I should try and end this soon... mainly because I feel terrible about just letting it hang around in one spot! Not sure how I'm going to do that though And OH NO! It's almost one year since I updated this month!!! I don't believe it... Nope. I thought maybe 6 months... MAN! I feel awful! Sorry guys! That is.. If anyone's even left out there who's interested!

Now... a little warning... I don't think this will turn out any good. It's been a way long time since i've read gravi at all.. And I'm a little bit different. Different writing...um.. And I don't know if ill be able to capture each characters personality anymore. But... despite this.. I hope you guys kinda like it! Make sure to let me know! Goes back to re-read the last chapter as she has no memory of her story Okay… so looking back at that.. I totally have written another chapter…. I remember writing it! But I can't find it! It's not here! Unless… it's on another computer! Man… okay… gonna go check.

Okay great…. So… I have no idea where it went. … Wow. So guess what… I'm not putting another one up yet! I'm gonna search for it, and if I cant find it. Attempted it again? And also this right here may let me know if anyone still wants to read it so I know if I should even bother.. Well okay. I love you guys so much! And thanks foe my chance I had to write so far! So this means I haven't forgotten!

Well if you guys do maybe want to try and read this again.. Any ideas? Or maybe just review to say hi to me!

Becky


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! Look at me! I'm about to write a new chapter! And guess what influenced me… well for those of you who didn't know… THERE'S A NEW GRAVITATION OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I read it. And it was… amazing! It's a sequel. Its called Gravitation EX!! YAY! So go read it! And… I loved it. I was pretty excited when I found out And just a little off hand comment of something said to Shuichi, I'm going to tell you about. "Even you couldn't pull off male pregnancy" haha just loved hearing it. So okay, lets see if I can still write cause I know it's changed!

(Okay... so I wrote all of that... a while ago and the Gravi has been out for a bit. No new one just yet! But should be one soon I hope. So I'm going to edit it. The reason I didn't post it for so long after having written it is cause... I though it was terrible. And short...but have decided it was better than nothing! ) Oh and if you guys don't remember the last chapter, take a quick look back cause I didn't even remember!

The sound of Shuichi's snoring could be heard as the clock ticked ever closer to 10:00.

9:52

9:53

And Yuki was practically hoping Kazuko would be just one minute late, itching to ground her from that boy forever.

9:56

She should know there's a five-minute time difference! She needs to get here 5 minutes early! What if that boy's clock was off!

9:57

'That's it! Grounded.' Yuki crossed his arms in annoyance.

9:58

Just then a pair of headlights flashed in the window.

'Darn just on time…'

The sound of a car door closed causing Shuichi to open his eyes.

Footsteps were heard on the porch.

"Oh! Yuki she's home!"

9:59

"Not yet! She has to walk through this door!"

10 more seconds…

"What are they doing out there!"

"Yuki…"

Just then the door opened and Kazuko walked in.

Kazuko stopped short. "Have you guys been waiting here this whole time!?"

Yuki stood up. "Never mind that! You're five minutes late and you can no longer see that boy."

"What! Dad! It's barely ten!"

"Exactly! And I expected you to be here at least five minutes ago!"

Shuichi stepped in front of him. "He means he hoped you had a good time honey."

Yuki grumbled.

Shuichi smiled and began tugging on Kazuko's hands. "Now tell me all about it!" He dragged her to the couch as she began telling in vivid detail of practically every word that Amon had said. One statement in particular stuck out in Yuki's ears. "AND he wants to go on another date Sunday!"

"No way!" Yuki spun to face them, ready to start a new argument. That is until both Shuichi and Kazuko ignored his protests.

"Well who wants ice cream? Shuichi asked excitedly.

And with that he and Kazuko went into the kitchen.

Later that night Shuichi lay in bed with a pouting Yuki.

"Oh come on Yuki! It was only a date!"

"Yea, and you know what dates lead into!"

"Yuki, she's responsible! And not a womanizer like you were! Or... mananizer… like you?

Yuki huffed and turned over, only to be jumped on by a now excited Shuichi.

"Gah! Get off me!"

"But Yuki!!! That was so cute!!!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The way you turned over!" "Kiss me!"

Despite Yuki's half hearted struggle he gave in to Shuichi's advances, and we know what that leads to!

-----------------------------------

Okay…. I have nothing left… at all! And it took me 2 hours to write this! Sure I was multi-tasking but still! Okay… so I think the last chapter… is going to be the next and since I kinda have an idea so that it shouldn't be to much longer. So it'll be the last unless I can think of something else to write about. So I hope you guys enjoyed this ridiculously short and pointless chapter! But I got something out! And well, its better than nothing!! And… once again… ideas are appreciated.

And if anyone is out there to read this, THANKYOU SO MUCH! For everything and staying with me! And... go read that new Gravi!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys! So I'm finally writing this! I have thought about it.. so many times but I'm worried if I'll even be able to write! I haven't written anything in forever, and am extremely out of practice, and haven't read or watched anything dealing with Gravitation in forever! But… we'll see what I can work out! And if this does manage to be terrible, well I'm sorry, but you guys will finally be able to have the last chapter! And I will be extremely happy about that at least! Okay lets try this!

--

It had been about two months since Kazuko had begun dating Amon and things were now official between the two if them. Yuki had begun to get used to the idea but continued to try and find excuses to avoid such things.

We find Yuki lying asleep in bed after another long night of half hearted bartering around the fact that Amon wanted to take Kazuko to a carnival.

"Morning!" Kazuko announced as she jumped onto the end of her parents bed and bounced until they woke.

"Mmm good morning Kazu." Shuichi greeted

"Ugh" Yuki said as he rolled over, not forgetting why Kazuko was up before 10.

"I just wanted to stop in and let you guys know that Amon should be here any minute!"

"Well have fun!" Shuichi replied stretching.

"Okay! See you both when I get back!" She hopped on the bed once more to emphasize her excitement and hurried through the door just as Amon began knocking.

"Ugh…" Yuki added again once she was gone, only this time for a different reason. "I wish she wouldn't jump on the bed I feel…" And without another word Yuki threw off the covers and made a dash for the bathroom to relieve his sick stomach.

Shuichi frowned and followed him to the door. "Are you not feeling well today?"

"What do you think?! I just…" He managed to get out before another round came over him.

"Aw Yuki! Well then I think you should stay in bed today and I'll make you all your meals and take care of you! I can even bathe you!"

"Do we really have to go through this every time I'm just the littlest bit sick? The answer is no." Yuki grumbled as he turned to the sink to wash up.

--

Things didn't get much better as the day wore on and by the time Kazuko was home from the carnival Yuki had thrown up several more times and was now laying face down with his pillow covering his head.

Kazuko walked in and immediately frowned. "Dad? Are you okay?" She asked before turning to Shuichi with a questioning look.

"Uhh…"

"He's fine, he just has an upset stomach is all. How was the carnival!?"

Kazuko frowned at Yuki for another moment before launching into her tale.

The next few days continued very much the same as the first, with added arguments over doctor visits. On the fifth day of this, Yuki began to notice Shuichis elongated stares. After a full morning of this, an hour before Kazuko got home from school Yuki couldn't take it any more.

"Damn it Shuichi! Why the hell do you keep staring at me! What is it?!"

Shuichi just continued to look Yuki up and down without saying anything.

"Shuichi!"

"Hmm…"

Yuki sighed, extremely aggravated at this point. "What…"

"Well I was thinking…" He kept eyeing Yuki under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes…?"

"Well you remember the last time you got this sick?"

"Of course not! I've been sick plenty of times in the years I've known you."

"Well no I mean it was the best kind of sick!"

"The best kind of sick…?"

"Well the one that, the one that let us know that Kazuko existed!" Shuichi's eyes were shining at this point.

"…"

"Remember Yuki!?"

"…"

"Yuki?"

"No. No way! Don't even consider that again! That was a one time thing! So stop staring at me!"

"But Yuki! What if it's true! I mean we know it's possible that is can happen!" Shuichi could hardly contain himself at this point as he slowly made his way toward Yuki.

"Ack! Get away from me!"

"Oh Yuki!! I know! I'll go right now and get a test!"

Yuki grabbed a hold of Shuichis shirt as he began to back off. "None of that!"

"But Yuki…

"Don't you think I would know if I were… if I were pregnant again? I mean I've been through it before!"

"Well… I guess so…"

"Then that's that."

"Fine" Shuichi pouted as he crossed his arms and sulked.

--

The following day around the same time as the previous, Yuki lost his patience again. Shuichi had not let up on all the stares he was giving him. "Argh! Fine! Do whatever the hell you want! Just stop examining me like that! It's driving me insane!"

"Okay then I'll be back in a little bit honey!" Shuichi announced with an annoyingly smug look on his face.

Yuki just grumbled as he made his way back to their room to hide under the covers which is where Kazuko found him around ten minutes later.

"Dad?" She asked as she sat on his bed.

"Mm?"

"You okay"

Yuki sighed as he uncovered his head and turned to look at his daughter. "Yea I am."

Just then Shuichi came bouncing into the room. "Yuki! I got 3 different kinds this time! There's-"

"Shuichi!" Yuki shouted and then nudged his head in Kazukos direction once he had his attention.

"I... I mean, yea! 3 kinds of ice cream! There's vanilla, strawberry and mint!"

Kazuko raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh… so then I'm supposed to catch on to the hinting I'm guessing right?"

Yuki and Shuichi just gave each other a look and then nodded.

"Well then… fine, I guess I'll just go find that ice cream then…"

"Uh... Kazu?" Shuichi paused. "I wouldn't look too hard to find them."

She just nodded before making her way out of the room. "Right."

As she left both Yuki and Shuichi let out a sigh.

"Well" Yuki stated. "Even though I've known it all these years, you're an idiot."

"But Yuki! I was only excited!"

"Well don't be! Because I know what it's going to say!" He said as he grabbed the bag with the tests and made his way to the bathroom. "AND you're not helping me with these this time!"

Shuichi just smiled as he slightly hopped in place.

Shuichi just stood where he was left as he waited for Yuki to come out. As the door opened he debated attacking Yuki for the answer when the next thing he knew, one after the other Yuki was launching the 3 pregnancy tests at him.

"You fucking idiot!! How in gods name could you have done this to me again you bastard!" Once he was out of tests he began hurling anything he could get his hands on as he homed in on Shuichi.

"But but Yuki I swear! I didn't mean to! I mean it's been so long since it last happened and… wait…" Shuichi's eyes widened in realization just as Yuki reached him and began wrapping his hands around his lovers throat. He said in a hushed whisper. "So, that means you're _pregnant_ again!? Really!? We're having another baby!?" Tears has begun to make their way down his cheeks.

Yuki released his already loose hold on Shuichis neck and slid his hands to his waist. "Yea." He let out a hint of a smile. "We are."

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki and with a good amount of force began kissing him. After he had had his fill he suddenly got excited again. "Oh! I'm gonna go get Kazuko and have her come in here so we can tell her!"

Yuki just nodded his head in happy defeat.

"Oh and Yuki," He paused at the door. "I know it this time! This ones gonna be a boy! I'm sure of it!" And with that he dashed out of the room.

--

Well, that's done with! I hope you guys liked it! I actually had a lot of fun writing it! It almost made me debate going on… ha… we don't actually want that, then there would be more waiting! Well if I feel the huge urge ever to do it I'll make it into a new story… but no one hold their breath! That is if there is anyone out there breathing who still reads this! But I just wanted to thank everyone out there for reading this and anyone who has stuck through with this till the end, I know I made you wait forever! Thanks again and as always please please please review! Especially this time if you haven't before! I love you all and I really do mean how much I appreciate you guys!

Becky (XAbunaiX)


End file.
